


Seven Years of Bliss

by Mizjammer



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Childhood Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizjammer/pseuds/Mizjammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just five years old after all. Of course he’s entitled to have some fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Hojo’s not around it was as if Sephiroth had continuous birthday party. He was free to do anything he want, he was free from horrendous tests, he’s allowed to eat anything he want, or declined to fight a monster. Most of the time, he spent it by laying around, doing his homework or his favourite, practicing with his bamboo sword.

He was just five years old after all. Of course he’s entitled to have some fun!

This weeks was one of those weeks. He hasn’t seen Hojo’s foggy rounded glass for ten days already and it was ten days of pure bliss. Not only for Sephiroth, but also for those who work under the workaholic maniac. The lab morphed into a much likeable place for Sephiroth to actually entered it by himself. No need for candy to bait him.

That evening, Sephiroth was playing with one of the cutest and tamest test specimen inside the lab when he heard a wailing sound. First, he thought that it was from one of Hojo’s specimen, but after a while, the decibel grew higher and it turned into something he had heard and it was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t name it.

Sneaking out of the lab room he peeked out down the hall way behind a pillar, irritated because he _still_ couldn’t remembered the word, and spotted a group of people wearing lab coat and walking in front of them like he owned the place, was the figure Sephiroth was sure would hate for the next three reincarnation.

“Party’s over, huh...” he muttered to himself, ready to slide back into his room to avoid meeting his warden when his big grey eyes landed on a woman with brown hair so long it grow past her waist. She was carrying something with a purple wrap.

“Huh, who’s that?” When the group walked towards him, he hide behind the thick pillar and hide his presence. He waited until the footsteps and the chattering faded away and he peered back at the group when he felt a gentle gaze at him. He spot the lady wearing red, long sleeve dress gazing back at him, a small frown on her face.

Whoa....she... She’s so pretty, Sephiroth thought to himself. Though her face was dirty and she looked stressed, there’s a glow from within her that shone through that filthy dress and lifeless, tangled hair. Sephiroth was enthralled by her gentle beauty.

As if feeling his gaze, the bundle on the lady’s arm flailed and Sephiroth could see chubby arms and legs. He couldn’t see clearly from that far, so he climb between the pilar and the wall, pressing his tiny arms and legs and crawled up like a spider. When he reach the ceiling, he went inside the air duct and crawled again on his forearms and knees until he got a grill with clear view of the moving bundle.

Is it a monster? Sephiroth thought. Then he saw a small rounded face, a green eye beaming so bright Sephiroth could see it from afar. It’s a human! A tiny human! Sephiroth never saw another human smaller than him. Even the monster he fought was always bigger than him. He thought that he was a midget at first and had resigned that he will stay that way until one of the scientist stop teasing him, and said that he might outgrow them all when he reach adulthood.

He can’t wait until it happen.

While he still admiring the tiny human, it dangerously opened its mouth and like a mandragora (yes! That’s the word!), started to wailed wildly. He hurriedly closed his sensitive ears, gritting his teeth. Even Hojo could only closed his eyes in vexation before he spouted orders at his scientists to quickly find a cell and put the wretched thing inside. The woman just shook her head and rocked the baby gently, cuddling and kissing it, until it settled back to sleep again.

Watching the exchange, suddenly Sephiroth felt a sharp pang in his chest. He held his heart hastily, thinking that it’s impossible for him to get a heart attack at his young tender age. Again, he couldn’t named what he was feeling. Maybe he would ask one of the scientist about it. Then he realized that nobody had showed him any affection like that lady to her little bundle of mandragora. He thought every kids was born like him, taken care by a bunch of adults, plenty of tests and stuff but again, anywhere he ventured, there were no other kid like him.

He was the only kid there. Alone.

 Shaking his head, the toddler ensure he memorized the pair’s room and backtracked the way he came.

 

* * *

 

 

When midnight came, he pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully for any footstep. The last patrol just went past his cell and he readied his key card. After waiting for a full minute, he jumped up and quickly swiped it and jogged out before the door close again. He crept like a thief from his room to the other cell down the hallway. He brought up another card, this one was golden colored and it was a master key card he stole from Hojo’s drawer. Sephiroth doubt the professor even realized it was gone.

When he stand in front of the door, he bent his knees, and jumped again to swipe the card. A smooth tinging sound was heard and the door swoshed open smoothly. Sephiroth was ready to greet but he just stood there wide-eye.

Inside, the lady was sitting on the bed, and the mandragora was biting her chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Ifalna was half way breast-feeding Aeris when the cell door opened. She gasped and quickly turned around to cover her breast. She knew she has no appointment with anyone and it was past midnight. Whoever coming in would get an earful from her. She used the purple wrap to cover her upper body and turn around only to see no one. The door slide close and she tilted her head in confusion.

“Huh? I thought the door was opened...?” She mumbled then she felt a tugged from her skirt and she looked down. Looking back at him was a boy, four years old? Five? Shocking silver hair, shoulder length, dressed in black. How can he get into this room? She kneeled down so she was eye-level with the boy. He step back slightly, surprised by her gesture.

“H-hello. Who are you?”

“He-hello... I... I’m Sephiroth.”

“Hello Sephiroth.” She smile gently. “How can you get in here?”

“E....er, I got a key.” The boy showed her a golden card. “Who are you?” he asked timidly.

“I’m Ifalna, and this here... ” As if on cue, Aeris cooed under the cover and burped loudly. She chuckled when the boy’s eyes went wide.

“Why do you have a mandragora biting your chest?” he pointed at her.

Ifalna had to covered her mouth hard to control her laugh, but her body shook nonetheless. Mandragora? Her Aeris? She had to tell Gast about this jo.... No.... Gast.... He’s.... he’s gone....

“I-Ifalna? Why... why are you crying? Are you hurt? Do you need me to take the mandragora away?” A small voice woke up from her heartbreak.

She turned to looked at the boy. Tears were still flowing freely down her face and Sephiroth stood there, not understanding what happened that changed her from laughing to crying. She wiped her tears and give him and assuring smile.

“No, I’m not hurt. Please give me a moment.” She turned away from Sephiroth and adjust her dress again. When she’s presentable, she took away the wrap, tied it into her hips and  introduced Aeris to the boy.

“Seph, mind if I call you Seph?” when the boy frowned but shook his head, she continued. “This is my precious daughter, Aeris.”

“Aeris? She’s human?” Ifalna laughed inwardly and nodded her head. “Why did she wailed like a mandragora then?”

 Ifalna couldn’t control her mirth anymore. She just let her laugh go. “No... she’s not  a mandragora, she’s just hungry. You’ve probably cried for food too.”

“If I cry I got hit.” Sephiroth said matter-of-factly.

Ifalna stopped her laugh abruptly. “How old are you?”

“I’m five.” He said, lifting his left hand, showing five short fingers.

“Poor boy, what have they done to you?” Ifalna said and tried to reach the boy when suddenly, she heard the faint voice of the Planet, telling her not to touch the boy. Learning from experience, she obey and reluctantly cancelled her action.

“Ifalna, what is a ‘dowter?’” he asked again oblivious of what had just happened to her.

Ifalna was shocked by the innocent query. They didn’t teach the boy about family tree? Or more like, it’s not necessary? She sighed slowly. “It’s daughter.” She spelled it for him. ”It means she’s my offspring, my descendant, my true-born. If it’s a girl, they call it daughter. If it’s a boy, they call it son. Do you understand?”

Sephiroth mulled over what she said. “The scientist called me his son, but he didn’t treat me like you treat your daughter.”

“Oh, Seph....” Ifalna said sadly. How could someone treated a boy like that? He’s five but thought that that kind of treatment was normal. “Seph, if you want, I can be your mother. You don’t have to call me that, but-”

“Really? You really mean that?” Sephiroth said incredulously.

Ifalna smiled at the excited boy. “Yes, son, yes...”

 

* * *

 

 

As the only kid there, the feeling of somebody sharing the same life as him was... depressing and consoling at the same time. 

Sephiroth didn’t always have the time to visit them, he’s busy with tests, tutoring and SOLDIER practice. When he had time, he would peek at the sleeping baby, and his Godmother who always seemed to cry and pray, every time he passed their cell. On a good day, they’re allowed to go out to the outside and Sephiroth would play with Aeris while Ifalna watched them under the shades.

It was the most happiest time in Sephiroth’s life.

Hojo had opposed the idea of Ifalna as his Godmother, and taking care of his social skills. He would lock Sephiroth everyday and every time, the boy would find a way to get inside Ifalna’s cell. One day, he just stopped the order of locking Sephiroth, seeing that it was useless anyway. But he would randomly changed their schedule so Sephiroth spend mostly ten hours at most every week with his extended family. He was contented though.

It was better than nothing.

When they grow up, without them knowing the reason, Aeris and him appeared to reject each other which was fascinating to the professor. Ifalna also always seemed to be grimacing in pain when she’s near Sephiroth, or if they have contact. Everytime Hojo finished experimenting with Sephiroth was the worse. Ifalna seemed like she’s having nausea just by him walking near her.

Sephiroth thought that Ifalna knew the reason, but she never told him and especially not even to Hojo.

Being far from the Planet, locked inside ShinRa Tower and stressed by the experiments conducted on her, Ifalna started to get weaker and weaker. By the time Aeris was seven, Ifalna had deteriorated to a state where she always needed someone to support her and helped her with basic every day activities.

Hojo’s attitude towards Ifalna and Aeris also changed. He never cared for them anymore, his mind only focused on how he can reproduce and revive the Ancient civilisation.

One day, Sephiroth awaken to find his eyes had changed color to green. How could that even possible? His strength has grew, and his senses enhanced like super human. The day where Sephiroth could meet them decreased alarmingly and the atmosphere in the lab was gloomy and heavy, the other scientist all turned their back, afraid of their superior’s change of behaviour. There’s always the sound of screams and sobs. From who, he never knew.

There’s a long week when Sephiroth was busy with his Second Class SOLDIER test. He hardly meet either Ifalna and Aeris. So when he’s getting ready for his weekend visit, he received a company mail about Shinra starting a war with Wutai and he knew he would get deployed there, being promoted to Second Class. Somehow, he had the feeling that if he went there, he’s not going to meet with Ifalna anymore. So he secretly gave her his stolen Master key card the night before he flew to Wutai.

“Mother, you need to escape from here,” Sephiroth said when he got the chance to sneak again. “Take Aeris out from here or she, too, will share the same fate with you.”

“Oh, Seph.... I don’t know if I’m strong enough.... I can’t even stand on my own...” Ifalna said, whimpering.

“You need to be strong, for Aeris, and.... for me as well... I want you two to be happy, to find your Promised Land...” The Second Class said, biting his cheeks so the tear welling up his eyes wouldn’t fall down.

“We will find our peace here, with you....” She lifted her hand, wanting to caress his now waist-length hair, but when her hand was closed enough, she pulled it back sharply, as if there’s an electric shield attacking her. She held back her tear. “How I wanted to hug you, Seph. But I can’t....”

Hearing her affection, tears streamed down to Sephiroth’s chin, “I..... I lo....”

“Sephy?” Aeris’ cute voice cut him. “Hunh? Mommy.....?” she rubbed her eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay, honey. Go back to sleep.” Ifalna spoke softly to her, coaxing her to go back to sleep.

Sephiroth quickly wiped his tears, all his courage dissipated. He then scraped his pocket and gave Ifalna a crumpled paper and a thick envelope. “Here, this is a map I draw, you can get to the station from the airduct system and get away to the slum. There, you can wait at the inn until you’re strong enough and sneak out to Kalm or somewhere. I......” he shoved them hastily into Ifalna’s hand.

“Seph, I can’t take this... Even we do escape, you will come with us too, right?” Ifalna shook her head, looking at the shocking amount of gil inside the envelope.

“I wouldn’t need it. I’m.... I’m deployed to Wutai, they are going to start a war, and I might not see you again, so....” Sephiroth finally confessed to her, looking at her wide, sorrowful eyes.

“Oh gods....you are only what... twelve?! How could they sent you....” She stopped talking as she coughed heavily. It’s true that the boy has grown taller than her, but he’s still underage. How could Hojo send his own son to a war? “Even if we ran away, how can you find us?”

“Don’t worry, I’m a SOLDIER Second Class now. I have more freedom to do what I want, so, please, get yourself out of here.” Sephiroth glanced at the clock, it was near the next patrolling hour. “I have to go....”

He looked at her, his heart churned as he didn’t want to be separated from her, watching her smiling back at him. Despite knowing he would hurt her, Sephiroth finally hugged his Godmother tight, feeling her soft and slim body, inhaling her earthy smell. And said, ”I...I love you, mother....”

“Seph....? Oh...” Ifalna hissed from a mental attack but kept her embraced. Then half-heartedly she let go.

Embarrassed, Sephiroth didn’t stay long to hear her reply and ran out of the cell, out into the darknes, crying.

The next four hour, Sephiroth sat at the air base, under the hovering Highwind, Masamune in his hand, and no baggage at all.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s the Storm. He’s ShinRa’s lethal weapon. He’s the Demon of Wutai.

He’s fourteen for Shiva’s sake!

Sephiroth let out his anger on his practice doll. Masamune on the side, he repeated the flowy warm up of the Wutai sword Kata with his bamboo sword. Everyone was just bootlickers here. He said this, everyone will follow, he said that, everyone will do it. Next, if he order everyone to just eat shit, they might do it as well!

Today, he nearly lost a hundred of young infantries and SOLDIERs because the captain couldn’t make his decision on time and had to depend on Sephiroth to help him straighten the problem. When he arrive there with his ragged chocobo, the enemy’s troops were already attacking and firing their bastion with fire arrow.

Surely his arrival bring the morale of the infantries high again, but he can’t keep shuttling from one end of the island to the other end. He’s not god! He’s just a fourteen-year-old SOLDIER! He’s not even a Captain yet! He thought irately and hit the bamboo sword at the doll so hard both the doll and the sword broke into two.

He stopped and panted. He need to bring his emotion down. Emotion would only lead to things that would set back his clarity of mind. Right now, his mind was so muddled anyone coming here and even dare squeak to him would get a kick right in the—

“Oi, don’t break the dolls. We still need ‘em, you know.”

Sephiroth nearly throw the handle of the broken _shinai_ at the speaker with the weird accent. But he hold the thought. “Tell your captain, that he will be _my_ practice doll next time he screw his job!” Sephiroth spat at the redhead SOLDIER.

“Ah, come on. Relax. No one is dead, right?” He said casually.

“ _This_ time!” Sephiroth was ready to berate at the cheeky boy when a crackle voice was heard from the outside.

“Genesis!”

“Oops, _attendre_!” The red-head opened the window and yelled, “Ange!”

The boy left the window open and not long after, a leather gloved hand took hold of the window sill, and Angeal’s tall body climbed in from the window. “ _Merci_. Oi, Sepirot.” The lanky black-haired boy spotted him and waved cheerfully. Just as he walked, he tripped on his other leg and nearly fall onto the floor face first.

“W’at a klutz.” Genesis said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sephiroth snorted as he heard them speaking a weird accented Midgarian. Genesis glanced at him annoyingly, it was clear the redhead dislike someone laughing at him.

“What, you guys talked weirdly. Are you sure you guys from Gaia? Not outer space?” Sephiroth mocked their accent.

“It’s called Modeo. And it’s not weird, at least we speak Midgarian. Can you speak Modeo?” Genesis said with a smug smirk.

“ _Je parle un petit peut de Modeo_.” Sephiroth said, enjoying the face Genesis made.

“Wow, _ce est bon_. You speak perfect Modeo!” Angeal said happily.

“ _Ta gueule_! You can speak Modeo?” Genesis said aloud, flabbergasted. Both boys talked at the same time.

“Actually, I speak Modeo, Nibel, a bit of Wutai I pick up from the soldiers here, and Midgarian.”

“Nibel? _Impressionnant_! I’m learning it since I was small, but it’s impossible to learn.” Angeal said in awe. He voice keep cracking because of puberty and added with his accent, Sephiroth had to keep biting the inside of his cheeks so as not to burst laughing and rolling on the floor.

“Em.... I was born there and I stayed there until I’m three, so, I pick it up easily.” Sephiroth said and shrugged his shoulder, he didn’t to appeared showing off.

“Okay, okay, we get it, _génie_. Can we use the _chambre_ to practice?” Genesis said hotly. He’s not used to see someone getting more attention from Angeal.

“Oh, be my guest.” Sephiroth’s anger has faded without him having to pushed himself to exhaustion. Beside, he never really speak with boys his age. So he actually didn’t mind them. As long as Genesis didn’t open his mouth regularly. He grabbed Masamune from the wall it was rested and went to the opened window and sit on the sill, he wanted to observed the two boys. He had heard about the them from other SOLDIER, but never met them in person.

Angeal, with his black hair cut short, looked like those boys who blindly followed his idol, which was Genesis. Except, he’s a modern day gentleman, almost to the point of a knight. The magnanimous boy was all about honor, and justice and pride. Even when he swore, he swore politely.

Turn out Angeal was a bit younger than Sephiroth, but already in the middle of his growth spurt and towered all his peers. His voice start to crack since this week, and everybody just laughed at him every time he talk, including Angeal himself. He’s a big boy with a big heart. The thing is, he’s not big on muscles yet. And his happy smile kind of taking the intimidation away. Well, he’s still fourteen so the happy-go-lucky attitude is still forgivable. Sephiroth could see his future self befriend Angeal and work together with him.

Now Genesis, this boy....was way out of Sephiroth’s type of friend or people to work with. Shockingly, he’s the oldest of all the three young SOLDIER but the boy was spoiled-rotten, rude, narcissist, egomaniac, vulgar, Angeal polar opposite. He think he was a leader, and that it should be easy for him to be one, but he lack empathy, hell, Genesis lack everything a leader must have in Sephiroth’s judgment. His temperament was as fiery as his redhair, and when he opened his mouth, all kind of animal name would sprout out first then he would talk. Although he looked almost beautiful and his voice was angelic, it was just the mask of the devil inside him.

Now both of them are going to spar, something that their sword instructor told them to do often. Sephiroth hasn’t had the chance to spar with them yet, as his battalion was on the other part of the island, and this would be a good chance to see how good they are.

Genesis had picked up a sword akin to a saber, he tested the weight and nodded in approval. Angeal chose a broadsword instead. He swung it a couple time and grinned happily. They then walked to the middle of the room. Facing each other, they bowed with their eyes trained to their opponent.

No one said anything, but when Genesis smirk, instantly their swords clashed and sparks spattered from where it met. They jumped away from each other only to pounced forward again, slashing and swiping their weapons at each other, their face serious and their eyes analyzing each other’s next moves and blocks.

Even though Angeal was lanky, his moves was strong, computed and clean. Genesis who was ordinarily fiery and crude, fought with a graceful flow from his footwork to his sword play. They are so mind-blowing to watched.

Sephiroth stared at the two with wide eyes and mouth, goosebumps rise all over his skin. He was slightly trembling, not from fear, but from the revelation that at last he encountered another SOLDIER with the same capability as him.

SOLDIERs who underwent the same Mako procedure as him.

* * *

 

After sparring for about an hour they stopped, Genesis rested his back against the wall, and Angeal sprawled on the floor, both were slightly panting and sweating, and smiling contentedly. Their swords, crooked and chipped, forgotten on the floor, unable to withstand their enhanced strength.

“Who is your warden?” Sephiroth suddenly asked.

“Warden? We’re not in jail, _oui_?” Angeal innocently asked back.

“Let me rephrase, who is the one that is taking care of your mako enhancement?”

“Why do you know about mako—“ Genesis stopped talking, he eyed Sephiroth and then smirked smugly again. “Ooo, so... you are de one ‘ollander was talking about.”

Ollander? First time hearing that name, Sephiroth thought, he pressed on, ignoring Genesis’ smirk. “I hope it was something nice. What are you talking about?”

“Dat you are ‘ojo’s pet specimen.” Genesis said, chuckling.

“Gen, don’t address someone as specimen.” Angeal chastised.

“ _Il est, il ne est pas_?” Genesis answer cruelly.

“Then, I’m a specimen as well. _Nous sommes_.” Angeal sit back on his elbow, looking straight at Genesis’ eyes, challenging him.

Although Genesis didn’t look happy, he averted his eyes first. “I was just quoting ‘ollander. Now stop looking at me like dat.” No matter how cocky he was, Genesis seems like he couldn’t stand getting reprimanded by Angeal.

“I will stop if you apologize to Sepirot.” Angeal said, unwavering from Genesis’ puppy eyes.

“Tsk! Okay, you win!” Genesis turned his face past his shoulder and glared at Sephiroth, “S-sorry.”

Sephiroth watched the whole exchange with wide mouth. “Ah.... er.... Huh?”

“I said, I’m sorry, _merde!_ ” Genesis said in exasperation.

“Geeeeen......”

“Oh, crap.....”

Before Genesis had the chance to run, Angeal caught the back of his shirt and turned to Sephiroth. “Sepirot, come to our tent after I give Gen some lesson, _oui_?” Angeal said with his trademark grin. Pulling the redhead’s shirt to the corner of the room, Angeal started to lecture squirming Genesis.

* * *

“I really don’t mind, you know...” Sephiroth was sitting inside Angeal and Genesis’ tent. The blackhaired SOLDIER was heating some water to make some tea for all of them. Genesis was sitting across from him, sulking. Angeal had spent half hour lecturing the redhead about being friendly and keeping his potty-mouth controlled.

“Nonsense. You are our guest. And Gen wanted to know you more, aren’t you Gen?” Angeal said lightly.

Genesis mumbled his answer.

“ _Excusez-moi_ , I can’t ‘ear you.” Angeal said dangerously louder this time.

“Yes, yes, I would be delighted to learn about you!” Genesis hurriedly answer. He didn’t want to waste another time listening to Angeal’s lenghty speech about friendship and honor.

Sephiroth laughed inwardly. He never imagined a boy as strong and as confident as Genesis could get his neck leash by another boy.

“You must be really good friend to let him do that to you.”

“W’at do you mean? Do w’at to me?”

 “Nothing. How long have you known each other?”

“Ange is my neighbor. We are from de same town in Modeo’eim.”

“Do you have....parents?”

“W’at do you mean? Of course we ‘ave parents. Ange only ‘ave his _maman_ , though.”

Sephiroth’s mind went to Ifalna, and to greedy mandragora, his affectionate nickname to Aeris. How are they now? Did they escape succesfully? Why two years ago the PHS was not invented yet? He miss his Godmother and sister so much.

“Helloooo, Gaia to Sepirot, here’s your tea. I hope you don’t mind tisane.” Angeal’s crackling voice arose him from his reverie. He put the cup and saucer in front of Sephiroth, along with the rock sugar and milk. Genesis already drank his without adding anything.

Sephiroth picked up the cup and smell the scented tea. Along with the telling floral fragrance, the tea also released a medicinal odor, similar to Wutaian’s _Tenchicha._ Sephiroth tasted it vanilla way, and decided that he’ll leave it that way. It has a spicy and sweet taste that Sephiroth cannot name. And most of all, the tea was purple.

“Is this... herbal tea?” Sephiroth asked after he finished his first cup. Angeal promptly pouring him his second cup.

“ _Oui_. My _maman_ ‘as weak body. So s’e will brew dis concoction and drank it.”

“Why is it purple?” Sephiroth asked warily.

“It’s de dumbapple.” Genesis said while eating the biscuit that Angeal had produced from his stash.

“Dumbapple?”

“Unbelievable... You don’t know about dumbapples?” Angeal said, amazed.

“Well, it’s rare and dey weren’t imported.” Genesis said with his mouth full of snack.

“Eat your food first before you speak...” Angeal sighed at his friend’s antic. “You might know it as _Banora Blanc_ , or Banora W’ite.”

“Ooooh, yeah, I know Banora White, but I never eat them. Why is it called dumbapple?”

“De Banora W’ite trees bears fruit at random times of the year, which is de reason de villagers calls them dumbapples.” Angeal explained to Sephiroth. “It’s Gen’s favourite fruit. So dat’s w’y I added it into de tisane.” He looked at Genesis who already on his fourth cup. “Oi, reserved some for Sepirot.” he chastised at Genesis

“Not my fault it’s so good.” Genesis said jestingly.

“It is good. You need to teach me how to make it Angeal.” Sephiroth smiled genuinely. He would make some for Ifalna and Mandragora when he go back home. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth stayed for another hour, chatting and arguing together. He explored their tent and found out that Angeal loves gardening, and that Genesis was into a literature originated from Wutai but had been translated all around Gaia.

“Who read poems when they are fourteen?” Sephiroth asked and flipped the pages.

“Mock me all you want, but poetry is not somet’ing you acquire. It’s somet’ing inside you.”

“Oh yeah? Have you finished it then?” He teased the redhead.  

“I ‘ave yet to read dem all,” Genesis said curtly and added hastily when Sephiroth stifled a laugh, “My dictionary was missing.” His shyness just made Sephiroth laugh louder.

“You translate this to Modeo? Now that is passion. Let’s see,” Sephiroth said after he can control his mirth and started to read one excerpts. “Shinen no nazo, sore wa megami no okurimono.”

Genesis immediately translate it. “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.”

Angeal was syncing his lips together with Genesis. “ _Très bien_ , Genesis.” Angeal said with a droning tone.

“As if your gardening if far more interesting.”

“W’en you see your ‘ardwork bloom and come to fruition, it’s de best feeling.”

“For me, poem is food for my t’ought. Imagine any quotes dat can be used for any situation. Like dis one, w’en I want to encourage you.” Genesis stopped for a second, thinking, then started another excerpt, “Ripples form on the water’s surface, The wandering soul knows no rest.”

“You know what? When you recited the poems, your pronounciation are better, why?” Sephiroth puzzled.

“Must be because ‘e ‘eard it repeatedly.” Angeal said, chuckling.

“Keep practising and maybe you can ditch that weird accent, Gen.” Sephiroth encouraged the redhead and smiled at him, showing off his tidy pearly white teeth, causing Genesis to blushed furiously.

“I....I .... I’m proud of my accent!” Genesis vigorously denied and ran out of the tent. Clearly he’s not used to someone praising him other then Angeal.

“He’s not mad at me, is he?” Sephiroth asked warily, causing Angeal to snort louder. 

* * *

 

When Angeal was sure that Genesis was out of the range, he confessed to Sephiroth. “I ‘ide ‘is dictionary. ’e kept repeating de quotes everyday I t’ink I might go mad!” He finished with a light snicker.

Sephiroth laughed together with him, shaking his head. He was having so much fun here. An idea came to him.  “Hey Angeal, do you think I can ask my captain to transfer me here?”

Angeal stopped whatever he’s reading. He asked, “Why? You don’t like your battalion?”

Sephiroth held his tongue, but then thought that there’s no harm in being honest with Angeal. “They’re great, but ... you guys are here,” he admitted softly.

“I don’t know, you probably need to ask your superior.” The boy scratched his head slowly. When Angeal saw Sephiroth’s face changed gloomily, he added, “Listen, it’s not like we are in a different continent. You can come ‘ere on weekend if it’s not busy.”

Sephiroth nodded and was pleased with the idea. Maybe he could also work his way up to the top and fix for the two of them to be transfer there with him.

Look at me, he thought, already glued like a stamp with them. How lonely am I? He snorted softly and chuckled again when he saw Angeal looked at him perplexedly. “W’at?”

Sephiroth shook his head gently, “Nothing... Just thinking how fast I’m becoming close with you guys.” the honest words glided smoothly from his mouth. 

“Is dat a wrong t’ing?” Angeal asked as he sat down beside Sephiroth.

“No..... The thing is.... I never have friend, so.... sometimes, I don’t know what to do... or what to say.... Is that normal?”

“No friend at all? W’at about yout parents? Friends from school?”

“Nope, don’t have, didn’t go to school.” Sephiroth stopped for a moment, “ I do have a godmother, and a sweet little mandragora...”

“Mandragora? W’at’s dat?”

“Never mind...." Sephiroth shook his head again and sighed, "I will go back to my battalion tonight. I think my chocobo has rested well.” Sephiroth stood up and walked out of the tents. “Thank you for the tinase—“

“Tisane.” Angeal corrected him.

“—Tisane. It was delicious. Well, please tell Genesis that I’m going back.”

“You can say dat directly at him.” Angeal pointed at the hill, and a lonely tree. “Gen usually went and climb dat tree when he's feeling anyt'ing. ‘e would get down w’en you coax ‘im.” He said with a gentle smile.

“Shortly, like a cat, huh....” both the boys chuckled again. “Come with me?”

“Sure.”

Together, they walked up the hill and coaxed Genesis to come down. He hissed at the other boys at first, but later, when Sephiroth mentioned that he cannot stay any longer, due to time and weather, at last Genesis, still pouting, jumped down and tapped Sephiroth's shoulder. Stating that next time he come to visit, he will prepare a dumbapple for him to eat together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another seven months of not being able to meet with his new friends on the other side of the island. Season changed from winter to spring, and it was now summer time when Sephiroth really got his hands on Wutai’s continuing insurgence attack handled. He also discovered the weak chain on the infantry unit and had to fixed it in case for him and the other troops to be able to sleep at night.

After a while, he thanked the Planet how the troopers and even some older SOLDIERs were quick to carry out his requests into practice, be it petty or impossible. At this rate, he could actually modify the whole system on the battalion to be based on the tactics that he invented when he was playing his own war at his dingy dark room eight years ago. Who said imagination couldn't get real? He’s also a newly appointed First class SOLDIER, being the one that was capable to invent new strategies and actually made them work, making him the youngest ever to be promoted. It’s only because he’s still underage that he’s not promoted as captain, yet.

Taking his suspender armor off from his body, Sephiroth sighed and sat at the side of the cold river. It was a beautiful sunny day and he finally felt the soreness from his last battle. He felt tired all over his body and he was deprived of sleep and his body began to feel the effects.

Tired of thinking about new ways to improve and strengthen their hold, Sephiroth stretched down on the soft pebbles and let the sound of the calm riverside lulled him into a more relaxed state. He stayed there for a couple minutes until he heard a footstep on the pebbles up his north side. Never a gambler, Sephiroth’s fingers searched for a rock as big as his palm and held it, ready to pommel it into the interrupter if needed. He kept laying down unmoved until he felt the man to be in a closer range.

“Sephiroth? Are you sleeping?”

A voice he couldn’t recognized shout out at him, but he could hear a small amount of weird accent on it, an accent he heard not long time ago although more polished now. Sephiroth opened his eyes and sat up quickly, turning back to look at the source of that deep and matured voice, not the crackling one he loved to hear from his short visit.

“Angeal!” Sephiroth shouted at the other boy, unsure of his own sight, thinking about how puberty could changed someone in a short time. Not the lanky boy anymore, it’s like the muscles in Angeal's body decided to showed themselves to everyone in the best way. Even from his red uniform, Sephiroth can outlined his ripped body.

Getting a little bit envious as his body didn’t changed much - he just grew upwardly- a grin formed on his face and he pushed his body up to standing, his make-shift rock weapon forgotten, and ran into his friend.

“Hey, you look so peaceful back there, I actually wanted to just leave you alone.” Angeal said after Sephiroth was right in front of him with a big smile that rival Sephiroth’s.

“Your accent! How?” Sephiroth chuckled softly, his eyes secretly scanned over Angeal’s new athletic body. He covertly pulled his hair hard to focus back to the teen in front of him. “More importantly, why are you here? Where’s Genesis?” Sephiroth turned his head side to side to spot the black-haired boy confidante.

“I was sent here to help with the insurgence, and someone had to stay to look after the camp on the other side, right?” He winked at Sephiroth which made his body tingle slightly.

Turning away to look at the riverbank and actually to hide his blush, Sephiroth asked the burly black hair if he had eaten something before he came here to find him. When Angeal shook his head, he quickly offered to catch some fishes that usually roamed around the deeper side of the river. Instead of letting Sephiroth catch all the fish, Angeal took off his uniform and without delay jumped into the river and added the count. When they finished half hour later, they have enough fish to feed a small troop, so they let go some of the smaller one back to the river and kept half of it.

Not able to look at Angeal without making sure that he wouldn’t drool, Sephiroth busied himself with the task to lit the bonfire while Angeal cleaned the fishes, who said that that was usually his job at home. While he easily can easily use a fire materia, Sephiroth chose to use twigs and dried leaf so he had a lot of chance to steal a glimpse at Angeal.

“So tell me, how is it possible for you to throw away your accent?”

“It was a lot of Midgar midnight series that help me. I watched it on my guard duty time.” Angeal explained. “I tried to imitate how they talked and after a while, here I am! Incredible, huh? I can even say the h word now. And Genesis took after you advice, he’s even better than me.” Angeal’s face turned softer and he smiled so gently.

“Did he changed as well? Like you?” When Angeal looked at him with confusion on his eyes, Sephiroth continued. “You know, you’re a lanky boy before, now look at you! I don’t even have that much muscle!”

“Must be from practicing with my Buster sword.” Angeal replied and pierced a fish into a stick.

“You got a new sword?” Usually only the First get their custom sword, but some Second got that privilege depends on their level, achievement and performance.

“You wouldn’t believe it, it was so big I have to carry it on my back. And it weight probably more than one hundred kilos. Imagine that I have to run, every morning, about twenty kilometers, with that.”

“No way!?” Sephiroth thought Angeal was just tricking him, but only that kind of weight training can easily built muscles all around his body.

“I kid you not. Oh, wait until you hear this. Genesis got his own too. It's a rapier that he can lit on fire without ruining it.” He leaned back and looked up the darken skies on top of them, smiling gently.

“Oh, the drama king.” Sephiroth chuckled again, admiring that smile. “Always with his theatrical play.”

“Well, he excelled in both magic and sword-play and you know what, it actually intimidates the monkeys who like to climb to his spot.” They both laughed again remembering how he acted so similar like a cat. Angeal continued to share his stories while Sephiroth sighed happily, contented to just listened to the hypnotizing voice and finally give up and used his fire materia. They continued to bicker about how their weapon could be use against them while they watched the fire gently grill their prepared fish.

“Your sword was long too. How long is it?” Angeal asked again when Sephiroth kept saying that his sword was too big to be useful.

“About two meters.”

“And how tall are you now?”

“About six foot, probably, I never measure it.” The scientist would measure his height every time he had a check-up. And while he’s here, nobody had measure him.

“How did you manage not to cut or slice your feet??” Angeal asked again with an incredulous look.

“Well, I have a good teacher," he rapped at his head, "and it was given to me earlier when I came here and it has become the extension of my left hand. If I want to, I can catch the fish with it.” Sephiroth shrugged.

“Show off.” Angeal quipped.

“If I’m showing off, I don’t know what yours is.” Sephiroth shook his head but still smiled.

“Well, I’m not flaunting it all the time.”

“Again, it’s too big, and your enemy would find a lot of opening.”

“Well, that’s why I have to practice and be fast as well. Good thing we’re enhanced, right?” Angeal flashed that bright smile and winked at Sephiroth again whose face was so hot, not from the bonfire, but from something else.

He has long realized that he’s more interested with men, partly because the only women he met was either younger than him, or older than him. After he went back from meeting Angeal and couldn’t stop thinking about him, he read a book about it and thought he probably needed some figure, like a father, or brother, but after trying to get closer with the other older officer, he didn’t feel anything like what he felt for Angeal. Even with Genesis it was just a flat line.

“Here, the fish is ready.” Angeal broke his musing. Without saying anything, Sephiroth started to eat the grilled fish and they chatted about Sephiroth’s promotion. Soon, they finished all of it and they put dust and dirt on top of the bonfire to put it off.

“Let’s head back to the camp, shall we? It’s dark and I don’t want to stay in the open place where the Wutai soldier could sneak on us.” Sephiroth said while putting on his boots.

Angeal stood up as well, already dressed, and stretched his muscular body right in front of Sephiroth who already felt a trickle of blood from his nose. “Umph, let’s go back then. Race with me?”

“Hey, this is my turf, man.” Sephiroth challenged him.

“So?” Angeal challenged back. “The winner can do what he want for a day.”

 _Oh, don’t feed my fantasy, Angeal_. “It’s on.”

Soon as Sephiroth finished his words, both the enhanced teenagers ran towards the camp direction, laughing and jumping at the same time. Even though Angeal couldn’t recognize the way back, he easily followed his own trail when he came to find Sephiroth. Sephiroth who knew the place like the back of his hand, slowed his speed so Angeal could still followed him if needed.

When they could see the bright light of the battalion camp, both teenagers increased their speed and later, arrived at the camp together, surprising the guards who thought it was the Wutaian army. Slightly panting, both of them later laugh again, making the guards more surprised by how Sephiroth acted.

“I guess we’re tied, huh?” Angeal said with a slight layer of sweat. His black hair tilted down and starting to pocked at his eyes.

“I think so.” Sephiroth let go a huff. His whole body radiating with bliss and adrenaline. He couldn’t fathom why he’s always feeling happy when the other boy was with him. Then it came to him.

He has a crush on Angeal. Their second meeting made it solid. Sephiroth tucked his chin down and silently smiled to himself. He let the adrenaline come down and just walk with Angeal, showing him the tent that was prepared for guest.

“You can sleep here. My tent is just right beside yours.” Sephiroth open the tent and let Angeal get in. It was the same everywhere, a cot, a basin, some multi-functional shelf and a lamp. Everything else would be from the private’s own stuff. Not that anyone would get anything in the war-zone.

“Well, what do you know? Your place was poorer than mine, no?” Angeal smiled teasingly.

“Just because your side has a practice building doesn’t mean that you guys are better. Here, we all practice with the nature and it honed our senses better than a state-of-the-art practice dummy.”

“Oh, at least we have hot shower.”

“Nothing beat cold water in the morning. It even helps you wake up faster.”

“Genesis would cry and run back to the other side when he found out that you guys have nothing but tents and rivers.” Angeal shoke his heads gently.

Sephiroth felt that it was easily so comfortable to bantered with Angeal. After they put Angeal’s bag inside the tent, they went out and do a round of night guard, while chatting about anything and nothing. When they were satisfied, they finally stopped outside each other’s tent and wished the other a good night rest.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, do you want to fuck?”Angeal asked him after they went up back to the river. It was only the two of them.

“Eh....? Yeah, but....”

“Cool, let’s go.” Angeal pulled Sephiroth’s hand gently.

“Go? Go where?” Sephiroth was too dumbstruck to even had the chance to answer like a normal person.

“There, you don’t want to get sunburn, right?” The black-haired SOLDIER pointed at a shaded shruberries.

“Eh? What, right now!?” Before he could say anything again, Angeal had pulled him and pressed his back on a tree and hold his nape.

“Can I kiss you?” Angeal’s voice drifted through Sephiroth’s tingling body. He felt so small against Angeal and he nodded.

Angeal gently planted his lips at Sephiroth’s, licking the platinum’s outer lips. A small growl erupted from Sephiroth’s throat.

“Mmm.... feels good?” Angeal kept licking his lips and tongue, and Sephiroth, didn’t know what to do, let the younger boy lead the kiss. Maybe he has kissed Genesis before, it felt so good. Their position changed from standing to sitting, his cheeks felt hot from the rushes of blood that shoot up to his face and down to his groins.

Slowly Angeal’s big hands traced his body, slowly from his neck, to his hair, down to his shoulder and around his waist, feeling his lithe and solid body. He might not be as burly as Angeal, but Sephiroth did his own worth of training as well. He let out a growl again when he felt Angeal’s fingertips tracing his thigh.

“You’ve got great legs, you know...” Angeal broke their kisses and instead, planting butterfly kisses at Sephiroth’s ear, whispered his praise.

“Ah...” Sephiroth shivered when he felt Angeal’s palm spread his knees opened and a hand slide under his dark blue sweater. He didn’t say anything, just looking down at a prominent bulge from Angeal’s pants. 

“Are you embarrassed? That’s so cute....”

“ _Ta gueule_....” Sephiroth said with as much dignity as he could mustered while his nipples was being toyed with Angeal’s calloused tips. It added a whole lot of feel which made him shivered as Angeal continued to attack his swollen lips again.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been this excited.” Angeal clicked his suspender opened, taking the protective belt off and let it slide down to the greeneries. He then slide Sephiroth’s sweater up all the way until his chest was visible and started to pull down his pants. Thanks whoever designed the pants, it was baggy enough for the Second to pull it down easily. Imagine if they wore a tight pants, how much time would be wasted just to take it off!

While Angeal gently groped at Sephiroth’s body, he could only let out a small gasp that considerably getting louder the more Angeal went south.

“We’re alone here, but you can’t be too loud, Sephiroth.” 

“B-but...!” His breath was choked as Angeal’s hand had found his inner thigh and it had slithered into his boxers, and Sephiroth could feel the fingertips poking at his balls. “Why are you touching me there!?”

“To get you excited, of course.” Angeal shoot back with ease, ignoring Sephiroth’s gasping breath. He started to rubbed his palm unto Sephiroth hardening length, stroking it up and down against his own boxers.

It felt like Angeal tied an invisible rope on his balls, pulling it so tight and wouldn’t let go. The pleasure from Angeal’s stroke was so unnerving, and Sephiroth’s abs became taut as he felt something that he never felt before forming inside him, making him crazy. “Stop Angeal, I felt weird.....”

“Nonsense.... I’m not letting you go...”

“But, I.... I want to .....” Even though it felt so alien, Sephiroth unconsciously pushing his hips back up into that pumping hand. Angeal smirked smugly and Sephiroth just thought how uncharacteristic of him when it became more unbearable and Sephiroth let out a sharp gasp. Suddenly, he felt the tight sling released abruptly and the tensed muscle exploded into a thousand jolt that pulled his whole body right into the center of his groins and letting it go the next second. He let out a long pleasure-filled scream afterward and sat upright, panting...

In his cot.


	4. Chapter 4

Angeal woke up about dawn. He opened his eyes groggily and it widen as he didn’t recognize where he was at first, and then he recalled that he was transferred to the southern battalion for unknown duration. Sighing, he scratched his hair and let out a big yawn while swinging his long legs down to the ground. Impatient to start his day at the new place, Angeal forced his sleepy body to wake up by doing a couple set of push up. After he’s satisfied, he simply wiped his sweat and washed his face with the small basin that was provided as he intended to take a dip in the river.  

He grabbed a towel and a small bucket full of his toiletries and heading out straight to Sephiroth’s tent. At first he called at his friend but when he sensed nothing from inside, he took a peek inside and saw that it was empty. Feeling a bit lonely because Sephiroth went up and awake by himself, Angeal decided to continue with his plan to take a bath at the river.

Along the camp road, the SOLDIERs who are already awake greeted him and chatted with him, mostly about the situation on the northern half, and how it was here in the southern half. It was easy to see that the place was more organized and coordinated. There were always SOLDIERs or grunts walking around, so the place was always guarded. Angeal could sensed that the SOLDIERs here mostly are happy, if not respect Sephiroth.

Angeal smiled slightly and weirdly felt proud of his friend. They were the same age but the way of thinking was so different. He would like to talk and know more about Sephiroth on his visit here. After asking some people about Sephiroth’s whereabout, the guard from the previous day pointed at the river so Angeal jogged a bit to reach his destination faster and find his friend swinging his _shinai_ at the riverside _._

“Hey, Seph!” Angeal called Sephiroth, starting to wave his hand but stopped mid-way. The First Class didn’t wear anything, just his black baggy pants and bare-footed. Although he was smaller then Angeal, his body’s ripped and lean. Angeal gulped and continued jogging to his friend. “What are you doing early in the morning? Did you sleep well?”

Sephiroth stopped his movement, wipe his sweat and continue again. “Yeah.” His voice was sharp and tense.

“Yeah? You okay, buddy?” Angeal asked again, a bit concerned. When Sephiroth stayed quiet, he mirrored the act. Angeal know that he’s persistence, and he has this mother-hen streak that also annoyed even Genesis. But they are friends, and friends took care of each other. He watched silently at Sephiroth as he leaned on a big rock and realized that there were wet sheets on the other rocks formation.

“Woah, don’t tell me you woke up early to wash the sheets? Did you wet your bed?” Angeal teased as he knew that there’s no way Sephiroth would have no control on his bladder. He just wanted to lighten the mood and get Sephiroth to chat with him again. But as he looked up at Sephiroth, the platinum was looking back at him, face red with blush and teeth clenched hard.

“N-no! I didn’t w-wet it! It just.... I.... arggh!!!” Sephiroth stuttered and let out his frustration by swinging the bamboo sword more vigorously.

Angeal, shocked by how Sephiroth acted, could only stood there and hold his snickers. “Calm down, Seph, it’s okay if you did.”

“No it’s not.... I... no one ever told me that ...that....”

“That what?”

“Arggh, you’re not making it easy Angeal, please just let me handle this by myself.” Sephiroth stopped his swinging, and finally look at Angeal. “I just had a bad dream....”

“Is it so bad that you wet your bed?” Angeal couldn’t hold his smirk as Sephiroth’s face turn red again, this time all the way to his ear.

“Actually... It’s....it’s not a bad dream...”

Angeal glanced at the First for a moment. For guys, it was either a bad dream, or a wet dream. And Sephiroth has clearly stated that it’s the latter. He experienced them a couple time too but the dream was never vivid or he never remembered them. He just woke up sticky and wet without feeling anything.

“Did... you remember your dream?” Angeal keep his tone light and casual. He put his towel and toiletries down the rock, ready to take off his sweater.

“Vividly.” Sephiroth glanced at him and quickly averted his eyes.

“It was just a dream.” Angeal started to open his belt now.

“... You’re right.” Another glance. “There’s no way yo-- I mean.... fuck.....” Sephiroth smack his forehead with his hand.

Angeal stopped and looked back at Sephiroth now. “You ... you dreamed about me?”

“It’s just a dream Angeal, and... I mean.... I don’t ... YOU don’t swing that way, do you?”

“Well, I never thought about it, Seph.” When Angeal saw Sephiroth’s face, it was a face full of embarrassement and it looked like he was ready to cry. Angeal quickly buttoned his pants back and walked toward Sephiroth. “Hey, it’s alright, there’s nothing wrong about it, ok? Come, sit down.”

They both sat down on the grassy land, each deep in their thought.

“Gay stuff.... Probably weird you out, huh? I’m sorry...” Sephiroth said softly while looking down all the time, unable to be his usual confident and restrained-self.

“... Is it supposed to weird me out?”

“No, I mean—I do like you, it’s just...”

Sephiroth’s words were cut off when Angeal’s hand landed on his, making Sephiroth’s heart raced faster. Sephiroth tried to take his hand off from Angeal but the Second Class just squeezed it and didn’t let go.

“Angeal?”

“... I don’t feel any different.” Angeal said calmly while Sephiroth already flustered over his sweating hands and thumping heart.

“... If you were really no different, I wouldn’t be able to feel your heart racing.” Sephiroth put his slightly trembled free hand on his heart, feeling his heart beat. “My heart’s beating so fast it’s about to fly out of my chest here!”

Angeal, surprisingly calmed and collected, just snickered and look at Sephiroth. “...Then let’s try it.”

“... ’Try’ ... what?”

“... ugh, did it come out wrong?” Angeal scratched his head again, his brain really need to wake up. “I can’t... really put it into words properly...”

“But—why would you go to such lenghts...”

“If we try it and that ‘heart-leaping-out-of-my-chest’ thing doesn’t happen... then give up on me.” Angeal never really thought about dating before, let alone with a guy, and with one of his best friend. He didn’t want to outright reject him if he’s joking so he would play along with Sephiroth.

Angeal waited for his friend to burst out laughing from his joke but when Sephiroth looked back at him wide eyes, blushing and looking so gorgeus, Angeal’s face was getting closer to his face and their lips bumped at each other. Their eyes looked at each other so close and both retracted their body away instantly.

“Sorry, I just....” Angeal couldn’t gather where his courage came from when he kissed his friend. In his home town, kissing like that was normal, mom and kids do it, family do it, but doing it with Sephiroth felt different. Especially when said man’s face was blushing from one ear to the other. Now Angeal knew that Sephiroth was serious.

“Are—a-a-are—Are you trying to kill me?!” Sephiroth closed his mouth with his hands, flustered to no end.

“Don’t keel over from just that. It’s not like it’s your first kiss.” Angeal said and chuckled slightly, trying to lighten the mood again.

“It...... It _was_ my first kiss...”

Angeal was surprised by that information. "I'm sorry..."

"It was nothing to apologize for..." Both of them fell silent after the awkward banter.

After sitting down for a while, Sephiroth just stood up, still blushing, and headed back to the camp without saying anything. Angeal sat there for the rest of the day, forgetting his mission to have a bath at the river and start his day at the new place, with Sephiroth’s blushing face sticking to his mind.

That night, Biggs was finishing his round of guard when he heard the telling sound of a _shinai_ slashing against the wind.

“What on earth’s going on?” Biggs said and peek at the backside of the camp. There, he saw Sephiroth swishing his bamboo sword vigorously with a face so red it rivaled a beetroot. “Hey, Sephiroth! It’s late, so give it a rest!! You’re going to wake the whole camp!”

Wedge, the other First who was awake because of the sound ran into Sephiroth and hammered his head with his fist. “He’s saying you’re too damned loud, brat!”

“Now, now, Wedge... ”

“I... I just need to calm my heart....” Sephiroth said softly.

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth couldn’t believe that Angeal would say ‘try it’. By ‘it’, he meant...’dating’... right?! Suddenly Sephiroth forgot how to do his job, how to consentrate, how to be Sephiroth. He didn’t meet Angeal again for the rest of the day, as he was getting introduced to the other Second Class SOLDIERs. He went to sleep feeling giddy about how he should face Angeal the next day.

The morning came quick and Sephiroth was already in his office, checking the report from the day before that he already finished. He knew that Angeal would come to his office to report and introduce himself formally even though they have met the first day Angeal arrive. So taking to that account, Sephiroth was prim and ready to meet his ‘lover’. When he heard footsteps and people chattered, he quickly busied himself. He didn’t want to be seen being inattentive. Or grinning.

“G’morning, sir. I’m here to introduce a Second Class from Northern Battalion.” A voice errupted not long after. It was Second Liutenant Daniel.

“Ah... please come in.” Sephiroth said in his most official tone. Clip and short. But inside, he hoped that he didn’t blush like a teenage girl meeting their idol. When Daniel and Angeal walked inside the office, Sephiroth had forgot all his determination and his face broke into a smile. “Good morning!”

“Good morning sir. I’m Angeal Hewley from the Northern Battalion. I’m here to help the Southern Region about the food plantation.” Angeal said after giving him a perfect salute. His eyes looking somewhere behind him.

“At ease, SOLDIER. We will work a lot about it and I knew that your coming here would help us a lot--”

“I have prepared a proposal about that. We can have a discussion after you have read it and understand my vision.” Angeal held out a file and gave it to Sephiroth.

“Oh, right. So--”

“If that’s all, I will take my leave.” Angeal snapped a salute again and turn to leave with Daniel who looked shell-shocked by how Angeal acted at their superior.

“Huh?“ Sephiroth couldn’t believe that Angeal just left without even looking at him in the face.  He knew that at work, they have to act as if they are subordinate and higher-up, but something seemed off with Angeal. Sephiroth brushed it off, not wanting to overthink things.

Since Angeal’s introduction meeting, Sephiroth didn’t saw Angeal again. Days went fast as he personally was also busy with new schedule preparation for the guard duty and even the supplies for the weapon and armory. So after the fifth day, Sephiroth thought that he should took some time off from what he’s doing and it was already near lunch time when he looked up at the clock. He decided that he would grab some lunch. And maybe he could see Angeal as well.

He walked around the encampment and was greeted by the grunts and SOLDIERs that were around. He spotted Angeal with another sergeant at one of their warehouse for plantation. Due to the location that is far from the headquarter, they had to have their own plantation to feed the whole battalion. Angeal was famous with his irrigation system and the knowledge for the soil.

The sergeant, Giovanne, spotted him first and saluted him. “Sir!”

“Good afternoon. At ease, sergeant.” He inspected the field that was already cleared for the planting purpose. When he’s sure that he didn’t know anything about planting, he glanced at Angeal to caught the Second Class looking sideglance at him and Sephiroth already prepared a smile when Angeal swiftly averted his gaze.

 _Did he just... avoid me?_ Not wanting to attract any attention, Sephiroth quickly left the field to check the wall that was destroyed from the last attack. The grunts reported to him the progress like a drone but his mind was already not there.

Later that evening, Sephiroth went to the encampment for the Second Class SOLDIER. The guards were a Third Class SOLDIER with an infantry and they quickly bring their hands up.

“Sir! What brings you here, First Liutenant?” the infantry said.

“Good evening. Is SOLDIER Hewley available?”

“I will check it up for you Sir, if you can wait here.” Quickly as a deer, the infantry ran inside the camp.

Sephiroth knew that Angeal has been avoiding him for days, and it’s not his nature to be like that. Sephiroth himself never felt like this before and he didn’t want the negative feeling to linger. He should just confront him and ask directly. He readied his speech when the infantry came out from the camp and already calling him.

“... Sir? Hello, Sephiroth, sir?” Actually, the infantries already waving his hands in front of Sephiroth.

“Oh—yes?” Sephiroth blinked his eyes, hoping that he wasn’t drolling.

“I’m so sorry—he says that he isn’t feeling well. And after you came all the way here... I’m sorry sir.”

Sephiroth nodded at the infantry, excused himself and went back to his campsite. He later thought that he wasn’t imagining about Angeal avoiding him. In fact, it seems like he’d been dumped. Not like it can be helped, he supposed. He recalled about Angeal telling him to give up on him if the Second Class didn’t experienced that same thrill as Sephiroth had.

Sephiroth let out a small smile. At least he got to have his first kiss with Angeal. That he knew this would happen all along.

Later that night, Biggs was finishing his round of guard with Wedge when he heard the tellling sound of a _shinai_ slashing against the wind.

“Wedge, is Sephiroth still practising?” Biggs asked.

“Seems so.” Wedge spitted on the ground.

“It’s nice to be enthusiastic, but still, I’d better put a stop to it if he looks like he’ll be up late again, huh...”

Nobody saw the tears that was mixed with the sweat on Sephiroth’s face. He rubbed it away and continue with his counting.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sephiroth could hear murmurs all around the camp. Everyone looked at him for a second and their face either changed to horror or they quickly averted their eyes. He didn’t realize his eyes would swell up so much if he cry. He’s the SOLDIER prodigy. He really shouldn’t have cried. But still, he’s still a teenager inside and he’s confused with all the affection he has for Angeal. Biggs and Wedge both are so concerned that they asked if he wanted to go back to Midgar for some break.

After telling them that he’s all right, the dynamic duo left him alone and he languidly walked towards Angeal’s field. Why he has to go there? He could delegate the task to other officer to check and then report to him, couldn’t he? He wanted to avoid meeting Angeal as much as he could, but deep inside, he also wanted to meet his crush. Sighing loudly, Sephiroth continued on.

Sephiroth could heard some chattering sound when he’s near the field area. A couple of Third class were there and they were preparing the field and some were assembling the bamboo fence so people won’t accidentally step on the field. Daniel saw him from afar and stood up to greet but as soon as he’s near, his face changed.

“What on Gaia is wrong, sir!? Your face...”

“Please, don’t mind me...” Sephiroth gave a smile, but he knew it looked forced. He glanced sideways at Angeal and spotted the other teen looking back at him. Angeal said nothing and continued working. Shrugging the awkward feeling, Sephiroth focused his mind to his initial task and asked a couple question at Daniel about their plan and how they progressed. When he’s satisfied, he turned and excused himself to the rest. “Well then, I’ll take my leave now.”

“Right! Thank you so much!” Daniel snapped a salute and getting ready to continue his work on building the fence.

Sephiroth was near the residence area when he heard someone shouted his name. When he looked back, it was Angeal.

“Seph!” Angeal jogged towards him. “Is the way you’re looking right now the reason Liutenant Biggs came out when I dropped by with reports this morning? What’s wrong?”

Sephiroth scoffed and shook his head. “...’what’s wrong’? I’ve just had my heart broken. Please just ignore me and let me be depressed...” Sephiroth said calmly and kept walking, leaving a flustered Angeal. The black hair teen ran closer to him again.

“What did you say? Your heart broken...?” Angeal repeated his last word and then his eyes went wide and he grabbed Sephiroth’s. “Come with me.”

“Eh?!”

“Liutenant Dan! Watch the field!” Angeal said at his communicator radio while tugging Sephiroth behind him.

“Hey, we’re not done --” Daniel yelled back but the Angeal already close his radio off.

 

* * *

 

Angeal pulled Sephiroth into the empty guest tent and pushed him inside. After he checked that no one was behind them, he zipped the tent up and turned to face Sephiroth. “Sorry ‘bout that. We can’t have a quiet discussion outside, so just for a bit, stay with me here. You have any meeting now?”

“N—no, I’m free, but--”

“Please sit down...”

“Angeal, I--”

Angeal held his shoulders. “You know... I really think you’ve got the wrong idea...”

“Eh...?”

“This is my fault, I know...” Angeal sighed.

 _So he regretted what he said, he would break up with me now..._ Throwing himself to sat on the cot, Sephiroth kept his eyes downward as he’s sure he would get upset or even cry as soon as he looked at Angeal’s face. He damned his unbalanced hormones.

When Sephiroth didn’t say anything, Angeal continued on. “I’m sorry... You probably thought I hated you or something, didn’t you?”

“Of course you would hate me..... Huh? Wait... You mean... Are you?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.”

“But.... you’ve been avoiding me all the time...”

“Ah, that’s.... Remember how I acted all high and mighty and told you to just give up on me?”

Sephiroth nodded.

“You can ignore that now. You don’t... have to give up on me.” Angeal lifted one hand and cupped Sephiroth’s chin. “In fact... _don’t_ give up on me.”

After Angeal said that, he gently kissed Sephiroth’s slightly chapped lips.

“Nggh....Um....” Confused by the turn of event, Sephiroth couldn’t voice his mind.

“What now?” Angeal smiled gently as he brushed Sephiroth’s trembling lips with his.

“Why? I though you hated me—“

“Remember that morning we kissed?” Angeal crawled closer to him.

“Well, yes.... ah--” Angeal had gently pushed him until he’s laid on top of the cot.

“Afterwards, I jerked off thinking about you. I felt so lame, that I sunk that low, and I couldn’t bring myself to look you in the eye. I was so embarrassed. It’s not... honorable...” Angeal averted his face away but Sephiroth now could see the red tint on Angeal’s ear instead.

Sephiroth’s feeling was so mixed up that he didn’t know what to say or do, his face blushed a deep red now as he digested what Angeal had said to him. His awareness came back when he felt a hand sliding his top up like what he had dreamed before.

“An—Angeal!! We’re both supposed to be working...!”

“It’s fine.” Angeal gently lean down and kissed him again. ”... or is it not?”

“It’s.... not _not_ okay....” Sephiroth could listen to both their heart beat now. He wanted to kiss Angeal again and maybe...

“Angeal!! You’ve still got to work the field!!” Daniel yelled from the outside of the tent. Both the teen steered clear from each other instantly. Angeal mumbled something in his language and unwillingly let go of Sephiroth who didn’t know if he should feel relieved or sad from he intervention. They both quickly tidy up their tops and hair. Suddenly Angeal squeezed Sephiroth from behind and quickly pulled Seph’s top down on the neck and started biting and sucking at his neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. It was covered by the sweater top and his long hair when Angeal let go.

“Let’s do it before this disappears.” Angeal gently whispered. He quickly walked and opened the zipper but before he went out, he looked back at Sephiroth again. “And make sure you wear your uniform then.”

Hearing Angeal’s husky voice, Sephiroth could feel his groin tingling and he tried to concealed it by glaring at Angeal. “Angeal......”

“See ya!”

Inside the tent, Sephiroth could hear Daniel reprimanding Angeal for leaving his task to take a nap. Sephiroth choose to stay inside the tent until he’s sure that his face has returned to his normal color -- and the tent in his crotch deflated.

 

* * *

 

 

It was near midnight, the guards just changed their shift so it was relatively quiet now. Sephiroth quietly sneaked inside Angeal’s tent and upon entering saw that his lover Has been waiting for him, gazing with piercing eyes darkened with lust.

Sephiroth slowly took off his robe and sashayed at his lover who already looked impatient. When he’s near, Angeal grabbed his hands and swiftly turned their position so that Angeal was on top of him. The black-hair teen slowly lower his head down just enough to tease his lover as he stayed a millimeter shy from the other naked teen. Because Angeal’s hands were pressing his shoulder, Sephiroth couldn’t lift his head to just close that gap and it was annoying him.

“Kiss me, Angeal, come here.....” Sephiroth called with his sweetest voice.

“Not if you’re just going to nibble at it.”

“I’m not going to eat you, though you gave me an idea. Come, Angeal.....”

As a reward because Sephiroth begged sweetly, Angeal finally closed that small gap into a full intense kisses. His lips gently sucked on Sephiroth’s lower lips, making it swell slightly. Sephiroth gently undulate his body so his lower part touched Angeal’s and he felt the hardness underneath the Second’s sweatpants.

“Gods.... Mmmm.... Angeal, can I look at it?”

“How can I kiss you if you want to look at my little brother?”

“Angeal.... Come on, from what I felt, it's not 'little' .... I just want to look at you. Will you take your pants off for me?” 

“Your wish is my command.” Angeal said teasingly. He sat back at his cot and Sephiroth helped him to pull his pants down to his ankle.

Angeal was so beautiful and as Sephiroth slowly admired the curvy shape, he crawled down until he was face to face with Angeal’s hardening length. He gently held it with both arms, stroking it up and down until Angeal gave out a shuddered breath. Sephiroth licked the tip of the cock already smeared with pre-cum, tasting it.

“Mmm... You taste so good....”

“Geez... Seph, where did you learn all this?”

“What do you mean?” Sephiroth grabbed the base of Angeal’s cock as his tongue lapped on the tip and encircle the head slowly.

“This...." Angeal shrugged. "Flirting... Giving a guy blowjob... Being so sexy?”

“I.... read books....” Sephiroth averted his eyes as he blushed. He knew that he’s a nerd, that every knowledge he has was from books or documentary video. But there’s hardly any book on how to give a blowjob he could get here in the middle of war zone so he had secretly listen to the grunts when they just came back from their off day visiting brothel. Although he's shy, he's happy that Angeal admitted he's sexy. Mission half accomplished!

“Books? Really?" Sephiroth shut Angeal's mumbling by stroking and sucking his member simultaneously. "Mmmmm, that’s..... Ahh.... Yeah, it feels great....”

When Sephiroth felt with his tongue that Angeal was now fully erected, he slowly swallowed the whole length until Angeal groaned unconsciously. Sephiroth was so proud that his first deep-throat went successfully. His practice on countless bananas didn't went futile.

“Now hurry and give me my reward.” Sephiroth said when he let go of the panting Angeal.

“Ok, get down on all fours...” Angeal said and smacked Sephiroth’s bottom lightly, causing the platina to glare at him affectionately.

Sephiroth followed Angeal’s instruction, and a moment later, he felt a hand opening his butt cheeks and a tongue intruding his contracting hole. “Gaia, Angeal! Ohhh....Your tongue!”

“You taste delicious...” Angeal said and continued to thrust his tongue into Sephiroth.

Sephiroth’s cock was so hard as he heard the slurping sound Angeal made as he ate his butt fiercely. He couldn’t believe Angeal would rimmed him on their first encounter. Angeal turned Sephiroth until he's lying supine on his back again and slowly pushed one finger inside the wet hole, preparing Sephiroth for something more bigger.

“Nggh..... Gods, Angeal, that feel so good....” Unconsciously Sephiroth pushed his hips back to encourage deeper penetration from Angeal's slippery fingertips.

“Hmm? Why is it so easy to push in? Sephiroth, did you do it with somebody else??” Angeal said while sounding a bit jealous, his actions stopped mid-way.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and lifted his thighs on top of Angeal’s shoulder, convulsing his muscle to get his suspicious lover to get continue what he’s doing. “Angeal, I tried it myself.”

“Gods.... Who would’ve thought you are such a naughty SOLDIER?”

“Yaah.... Angeal! There!” Sephiroth bit his finger to muffled his pleasure filled cries.

“Do you want more?” Angeal said and without warning thrust three fingers into the twitching tunnel.

“Ange..... Mnnhhh... I can’t.... I’m gonna cum.... Angeal...” Sephiroth's eyes rolled up at the unusual sensation he felt down at his groin area.

Angeal lubed his cock with Sephiroth's pre-cum and line it in front of Sephiroth. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.... Please... now, Angeal!” Just as he called out his lover’s name, Sephiroth’s body jerked wildly and he opened his eyes. Panting and sweating, he realized that he’s having another wet dream.  

 _What's with me....?_ Sephiroth sat up, and wiped his sweat. He gasped and quickly peek inside his pants to let out a relieve sigh. At least he didn’t wind up dirtying his sheets again in just a short time. It’s been about a month since he and Angeal started dating. While they’ve made that valiant promise of doing it before his hickey faded, they haven’t gone any further than simply kissing.

Well, they’ve actually kissed another two times -both initiated by Sephiroth. But still, the wet dream was pretty vivid, and his cock still hard and sullied his boxers. Sephiroth changed his pants and quickly went out from his tent to the practice area and searched for his _shinai_. The only way he knew how to get rid of the pesky boner was to do another physical exercise.

Later that morning, Angeal came to his office to report. Sephiroth felt a sweet tingling as he heard Angeal’s voice from outside the tent.

“Good morning. Sorry for intruding. Here’s the report for yesterday...”

“G—good morning...”

“Um....” They both looked up in unison and abruptly avert their eyes at the same time. It felt so difficult for Sephiroth to act normal as his heart keep racing every time he’s alone with Angeal.

“Angeal..."

"Yes, sir?" Angeal answered politely.

"Um... If it’s just us, can you drop the formality?” Sephiroth said softly as he stood up. When he stood in front of Angeal, he became conscious that Angeal was taller than him now. He thought about his dreams, how Angeal would always be the one who become the top and delicately blushed again.

Angeal noticed the silence and the blush, but he ignored it. “No can do, sir. We have to honor the other SOLDIER who also have families on the other continent.” Angeal said with his eyes glued to the table in front of him.

“You, and your honor...” Sephiroth slightly pout. He knew that Angeal was a very righteous man. But can’t they have a bit fun because they seldom see each other? Sephiroth broke out of his muse as he felt a hand on his chin. Jerking, he saw that Angeal was already standing in front of him. He slowly close his eyes and lifted his chin, hoping that Angeal would get the sign and just kiss him. What he felt later though, was not a kiss, but rather a light slap on his cheek. He opened his eyes and pouted again.

“Be a good leader and control yourself.” Angeal said and smirk. His eyes still the same kind eyes, not one filled with desire.

Sephiroth withheld his sigh and gently lean towards the taller teen. “Angeal... do you think we could—“

“Angeal, sir!” a voice from outside called out for Angeal in a hurried tone.

“Yes, officer?” Angeal coughed and walked past Sephiroth who also quickly sauntered back to his chair.

“It’s... it’s a phone call from the North Region, sir!”

Angeal made sure that his pants are not tented before he went out of the tent. “Yes, what is it about?”

“It’s Genesis, sir!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning :  
> *Child prostitution  
> *Drug abuse  
> *Non-con/rape.
> 
> If this could trigger something, please stop reading.I will put a sign so you guys can skip it.  
> Thanks for reading though.
> 
> Miz

Genesis never went to the town on the northern side of Wutai since he was deployed there. He has enough work to do when he’s busy, and when he’s not, he simply practice with Angeal and never felt the need to have a proper day off, no matter how rare it is. So when the higher ups send Angeal to the Southern region, he’s almost free at most and just now he agreed to his friends to go and had some drink.

Surprisingly though, he seemed to be able to enjoy the chilling atmosphere of the small port village. The people there seemed to be more open to foreigners because they were merchants instead of native Wutai who hate any newcomer.

He went there with some of his SOLDIER fellow for a couple of weeks now and the people recognized him well now. Kids usually follow behind him and girls fawned over him. All in all, he felt that the town welcomed the SOLDIER for their protection.

Now he got his day off again and he had planned to buy his groceries at first, but changed his plan to just enjoy his free time. He would first go to the small mobile library at the theater to look for some poetry books and later some dinner in a place that serve Modeoheim style food. He didn’t miss his family but he missed his hometown food. So he really looked forward to his visit this time.

He decided to go alone today because he also need some time for himself. It’s been a week since Angeal called to tell him that he and Sephiroth are now dating which made Genesis felt a bit shocked because he didn’t know that Angeal was into guys. So he went to the Southern region for only two weeks and he’s already dating Sephiroth? A guy he just met nine months ago? Outwardly he gave them his blessing and smiles, but inwardly, there’s a heavy feeling that Genesis didn’t know what to do about. Could it be envy, or jealousy?

Perhaps, he felt jealous because he wanted Angeal all for himself, but he didn’t know if he thought about Angeal as lover or as brother. He didn’t want to become the person like his father who was overly attached with his mother. He didn’t know if he felt love to Angeal, but their history of growing up together and spending time since childhood made him feel like they are supposed to be together. Sighing, Genesis continued to steer his chocobo so it didn’t stray out of the road when suddenly a shadow ran straight to him.

“Whoa!!” Genesis quickly pulled the rein to evade the attacker, but when he looked back he saw a body collapsed on the ground. He quickly stepped down from his chocobo and ran to the person -- girl, a very skinny and sickly girl.

“Hey, are you alright?” he gently shook the limp body.

“... Please mister, give me the Widow... Please....” the girl mumbled through her chapped lips.

“Widow?.... That’s drugs you know.... You are sick now, why are you—“

“Please mister... Widow, I can’t life without it, Widow....” the girl’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, as if she’s looking at someone else.

“Shiva... why do I have to get into this...” Genesis sighed but still carried the girl bridal style and put her on the saddle. He tied her loosely so she wouldn’t fall down from the chocobo and he walked the chocobo to the town. When he’s there, the first thing he searched was the hospital.

He put the girl there and took care of the admittance fee and promised the nurse that he would come back next week to pay the bill. He had a lot of money that he didn’t know what to do with so maybe he could be the good guy and help someone who’s in need. Angeal would be proud to hear about this. Maybe he would even bake a pie for him...

Genesis stood there and realized what he’s thinking. He missed Angeal. Genesis know he’s a spoiled brat and that he’s sometime brash with his word, but Angeal understand him and always found a way to scold or praise him. Angeal’s eighteenth birthday just past a week ago, so he had called him to chat and told him that he had send a birthday gift. It was just a gag gift, but he’s sure Angeal would smile and received it anyway.

“Mr Genesis!”

Genesis lifted his head to look at the nurse and walked to the administration locket. “Yes, that would be me. How is she?”

“I understand that you are a stranger to her, so we have called her family to take care of the matter. He’s already informed, so you don’t need to pay for her hospital fee.”

“So she actually stayed here in the town?”

“Yes. We’re sorry but because you are not direct family we cannot convey anymore than that, but to say thank you for your kindness.”

“No, it’s not a problem. I’m glad she still has someone to take care of her. Please send my regards to the family and tell them to watch her carefully. She’s a... you know?”

“Yes, she’s addicted to drugs.”

“She said she needed something called, the ‘Widow’--”

“Yes, you already wrote it on the report. Thank you for your help.” The nurse smiled at him and walked him outside.

Genesis sighed again and looked up at the hospital when he’s outside. Well, that’s one problem solved. He went back to his first plan and continued his day.

The next week, he’s back at the town again to look for a whetstone for his saber when he felt a hand pulling at his tops. He instinctively fend the hand, twisted his body until he stood behind the attacker and choked them with his hand when he saw long hair similar to the girl he helped last week. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay? You can call me you know..." Genesis said while giving the girl an ice bag to compress the swelling on her hand.

"Yeah, actually... I forgot." the girl giggled, hitting her own head lightly while sticking her tongue out.

Genesis thought that she looked normal for someone who's addicted. "How are you now? You feel fine?"

The girl looked at him owlishly before suddenly bursting to a healthy laugh. "You are so proper and prim! Gods, who still asked someone if they 'feel fine'?" 

"Hey, I'm worried about you, you know..." Genesis crossed his arms in front of his chest, getting annoyed by the girl's mocking tone.

"I heard that you even brought me to the hospital! Usually people just left me or even ignore me." She said with a big smile. Genesis could see that she was toothless.

"How can you say that? Why did you take drugs?" Genesis asked sincerely worried about the young girl. She must be younger than Genesis, judging from her behavior and way of thinking.

"Well, it's the truth you know, and I want to escape from it."

"It's good that you want to escape from the drug scheme, it's--"

"I mean, I want to run away from reality, mister." Suddenly the girl sat on top of Genesis' lap, straddling him. "Hey, would you buy me?"

"Wha...? Huh?! No! Get off me you little minx!" Genesis pushed the girl while standing up, releasing himself for any further trouble.

"Phuahahahah... I'm just joking! You should look at your face!" The girl kept laughing until Genesis realized that she actually cried.

"Hey.... Oh.... Goddess...What should I do....?" He sighed silently. 

 

When the girl became calmer, they both sat at the busy park facing to the harbor. Genesis gave her a bottle of juice mixed with tranquilizer, to make her feel more at ease.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that....It's just..." The girl shyly looked up at him.

"Why would you do that? I thought you have family in this town?" Genesis asked out of curiosity. He's never this talkative before about a stranger, but the girl sure piqued his interest. 

"My... I was abused at home... so.... I want to forget about it..." She sniffed and let the tears rolled down her face.

"Gaia.... I'm sorry.... Your mother? Any sibling?"

"Ah ma died when I'm three, since then, my father took care of us until he married a hostess who had her own child... But...when my step-mom divorced him..." The girl sobbed and locked up, unable to continue with her stories.

Genesis didn't say anything, just waiting for the girl to calm down again. He looked up at the sky which has gotten darker. He has to go home now or it will be too late for the gate to stay open. "Listen... Thank you for being honest with me. Uhh, you know what? Let's be friend... I will teach you how to fight!"

"Fight?"

"Yeah! When someone is mean to you, you have to give them a smack to let them know you don't like it. Ahh.... I have to go back, so here, take this first..." Genesis brought out his pocket money. "Use this to buy proper food, or rent a place. Don't stay at that home!"

The girl looked at the money in her hands, she then looked up at Genesis, her eyes glassy with tears again. "You.... why are you so kind to me? A stranger?"

Genesis thought to himself too, why? He's never good with a stranger, so why now? "To become the dew that quenches the land..."

"What? You're weird.... " She said while wiping her tears with both hands.

"I know. I'll see you next week, okay? Stay safe." Genesis said while turning back, hoping that he could meet the girl again on his next day off.

 

* * *

 

 

Glaring at the cloudy sky, Genesis could only sigh and waited for the thunder storm to be over. It was supposed to be his day off but with the storm brewing, he couldn't risk his chocobo and him. But if he waited for the storm to finish, he might as well go to sleep. "Ahhhh.... My friend, the fates are cruel..."

When the storm faded, another problem arise. The bridge that connected his headquarter and the city was flooded and so the SOLDIERs got extra work to repair the dam. When the work was done, Genesis has lost the desire to travel to the small town.

The next week, he travel early in the morning so that he could have more time to spent with the girl. Sometime Genesis has to knock a sense into himself, how could he help someone without knowing their name? He has to ask her today when they practice with materia. He knew that the girl would be able to know if he's in town. So he put his chocobo in the rented stable and sat at the park where they chatted before. 

He left the park only to buy some food, watching how the place got more bustling by the hour. But until noon, there were no sight of the girl. Genesis couldn't go and ask the merchant if they knew about her. He didn't have her photo and even if he described her, she's not that unique like having a dyed hair or a special feature like mole or something. He sat there until the sky changed to orange, meaning it's near sunset. He went back to his chocobo, mounted her and getting ready to go home.

 "Another wasted day ... Where are you, little girl?" Genesis asked himself while looking back at the town.

The week passed by quickly and again Genesis was on his way to the town. This time he had prepared some sandwiches and bottled drink so he would not need to leave his spot.  

"One more time.... Don't disappoint me, girl." Genesis said rigidly and sat at the bench. 

Genesis waited this time all day long, eyes looking for a certain figure but no one approached him. His sandwiches were gone even before lunch and he's definitely famished now that it's getting darker. Sighing, Genesis finally stood up and gave up. Maybe the girl has ran away to another city, away from her abuser. He didn't know if he should felt happy or sad. Silently, Genesis went back to headquarter.

 

* * *

 

Genesis didn't go to the port town for another two weeks until he was forced to go there to restock his kitchen staple. He tried to forget about the girl but her face and laughter kept coming at him. So after a long consideration, he decided to do the shopping himself, while hoping to be able to meet the girl again.

He finished his round, buying lots of canned and dried food that last long so he didn't have to go back and forth every three days. The day went uneventfully but when he's loading the food unto Janice, his female chocobo, he felt presence around him. As a trained SOLDIER, Genesis knew that he's screwed because he didn't have any weapon on his person.

"You better come out, cowards." Genesis said loudly and in a matter of seconds, three burly guys in mask has surrounded him. A fourth guy stood far behind them. _The leader?_   Genesis thought, while trying to calculate the way out with his chocobo. 

"What, are you trying to loot a SOLDIER? You better watch out." Genesis tried to bring senses back for them to actually attack a second class SOLDIER. He's one of the top candidate to First Class, so he knew he's good. But even alone without materia or weapon, he's still at risk.

“I don’t know where you came from, but don’t you think that four against one is unfair?” Genesis said while crackling his knuckles. He should be able to fend his attackers off but they wore mask and he couldn’t identify who they were. “Beside, I don’t know any reason why you did a surprise attack on me?”

The mask men looked at each other, before suddenly attacking Genesis at the same time.

_So no negotiation either. They want me, not my food._

Genesis with elegant ease avoided all attack and even managed to push his attacker without killing them. He should remember to always have his weapon with him. "Just give up and go away." Genesis said while starting to cripple the other mask man. Although looking hesitated, his attacker stupidly decided to try catching him again. This time they take out their weapon, it was an ordinary butterfly knife.

 _Did they know that they are attacking a SOLDIER now?_ Genesis can’t hold his smirk as he kicked one his attacker and crack the leg of the other with his block.

Suddenly Genesis felt a great shock course through out his body. _Lightning magic!?_ No, he couldn’t feel his hands, as if his whole body was numbed. As he turned and looked at his assaulter, another thug use an iron bat to hit his face and everything went dark.

 

Before he fully woke up, Genesis could already feel the continuous drop of water from a leaking pipe on top of him. The water has dripped down on him until his top and pants were damped. He tried to push his bangs back but his movement was restrained. He tried to pull against the pillar he was tied on when he felt a presence behind him.

“It seems you have woken up, SOLDIER.”

Genesis looked up at his holder, and he saw the man who he had helped earlier. “To use some thugs to attack and then to lock me up, who the hell are you?!”

The man just kept looking at him, sitting on a chair in front of Genesis’. His eyes were wide and wild. Genesis could feel that the man was not sane. “Hey, say something!”

“...You, you know Ambara, right?”

“Huh?! Ambara??”

The man took out his wallet and scraped a photo out from it. He held it right in front of Genesis’ face. The girl in the photo looked young and beautiful but Genesis was sure she was the little girl.

“Aah! That girl—“

 “Do you know her?”

“I help her once when she’s overdosed, and then...”

“She’s dead now...”

Genesis looked up at the man. “Wha...?”

“It seems to be that, you’re giving her money even though you didn’t use her service?”

“Ser... what service?? I .... just wanted to help her.” Genesis yelled loudly while struggling to pull his hands again. The chain bite into his hands and he stopped struggling to prevent injuring his hands.

“You help her to buy the drugs.”

“Are you saying that it was my fault??” Genesis started to felt annoyed with the man’s logic. “Who gets addicted is their owned fault! I gave her the money for to start a new leaf, but if she used it to buy the drugs, isn’t it her own fault?! I didn’t do anything to receive this!”

“If you were not there and gave her that money...I wouldn’t have lost my little sister!” The man pinched Genesis’ jaw and forced him to look up at the man’s psychotic eyes. “It’s you fault!”

“So, you are.... his big brother...” Genesis choked when the man let go of his hands.

“As you made my sister fall in addiction...” The man started to pull his belt off and He fastened it onto Genesis’ arm. Genesis clenched his teeth and hoped that it was not what he’s thinking. The man walked to his bag on the table and took out a box. He opened it and Genesis could see a syringe and two ampules, one with a bright purple color and the other a murky white. He took the purple one and started to prepare the syringe and held it onto Genesis.

 _What the hell is this man thinking? He is crazy!!_ “Hey! Don’t...!”

“I’ll make you fall in that way too!” He stabbed the needle onto Genesis and pressed the syringe.

“Nooo!!”

 

 

* * *

 

A/N : Skip if you want or read on your own risk.

* * *

 

“This shouldn’t be anything for you right? Because I have heard that you are also known as a SOLDIER. Besides, although you try to resist, you have to say ‘please touch me, master’....”

Genesis’ sweat dripped down to the floor, his breath short and shallow. Genesis didn’t know if he should feel grateful that the man didn’t inject any drug to his Mako coarse body –some unknown drugs could kill even a First Class if it clash with the Mako. Instead, the man injected to him a type of aphrodisiac as his cock was so hard and weeping pre-cum. The man had took off his pants while he’s under the drugs influence. Arousal run through his body and his sensitive nipple kept brushing his sweater top and it felt so good.

“Say it!” The man ran his finger from the base of Genesis’ cock all the way to the weeping urethra. Genesis could only squirm and groan. It felt too good now that the aphrodisiac was working fully. “Your body is already this way.”

Genesis bit the inside of his cheek until he felt it wet and it tasted like iron. “No way I’m... going to say ... dat...” _Shit, I’m getting weaker!_

“How long do you think that you will be able to stay sane...?” The man stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and behind it were what could be a dozen of thugs waiting, all naked and aroused. Before everything went dark, he could only think of Angeal.

 

_No....._

_“_ He’s so tight!! Ugh! Yeah!”

_Stop rocking me..._

“How pathetic! To become this way while a man rapes you...!”

_My ears hurt...._

“Take it you pig!!”

_Shut up...._

“A moment ago you came, but again you are already this hard!? What a slut!”

_Shut up!_

“You like it, don’t you?! You like it when people treat you bad and rape you, don’t you!”

_Angeal!!_

“You have a nice ass... I can’t wait to taste it.”

_Someone....!!_

 “Your body is honest, isn’t it? You felt so good here, wet and full.”

_Help me..._

“What a slut, it’s wide open now, see?”

_Please......_

 

They keep doing it again and again... Genesis never felt so trapped before. Every time he got violated, the man was always there. He never showed any excitement at all and he never joined the thugs in violating Genesis. With his indifferent expression, he just watched the scene.

“Yer awake lad?”

Is it time now? They usually gather around evening and do him until about midnight. So far, Genesis already counted that four nights has past. After a while, Genesis didn’t feel anything anymore. At first, while he still under the influence of the aphrodisiac, he came a couple time, as much as he hated it. But after that, it’s always flaccid and it never rose anymore. Is it because he’s gone crazy? Is it because he hated himself? Will he survive this? 

He felt a wet and hot mouth on his cock, the thugs are trying to get it up again. It could be the effect of the injection but Genesis though that he might as well be useless now.

“He’s no fun now... Should we do something about it?”

“Here, you drink too.” A man poured something into Genesis’ mouth. They held his jaw opened so he had to drink it in order not to get choked. After knowing that it was only sake, Genesis drank it down although most of them fell out of his mouth. He coughed up some of it when a hand roughly opened his legs.

“It’s fun time again.” A drunken man said while leering down at Genesis' legs.

"Go to hell...." Genesis spat hotly.

“You were no fun now with your big slutty hole. No one would mind if I took you with this, right?”

“What —ARGGHHH!!!” Genesis felt a sharp sting in his butt as something dull and bigger was forced into it. Genesis couldn’t see what it was but it hurt like hell. Soon he felt a warm liquid trickled down his thigh.

“Hey, not to much man, I want to have fun too!”

“You feel this one, huh? Come! Come! Come!!” The other thugs all laughed maniacally while Genesis squirmed harder and started to feel dizzy from the shock.

 

* * *

 

Skip finish

* * *

 

 

As Genesis starting to lose his consciousness, faintly he heard his captor said, “Put this into him. I don’t care if he survived it or not.” He felt someone tied his hands, a short sharp pinch, and everything went dark again.

Later, the guard of the warehouse found an overdosed Genesis. His condition was so bad that the poor old man couldn’t help but to threw up from the smell of cum and blood. Genesis himself was awake, but unresponsive.

His mind has shut down everything.

Angeal rode a chocobo back to the Northern Region as soon as he heard about the news about Genesis. But it was already too late. Genesis has been catatonic by the time he arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey...”

“Hi... How are you doing?”

“Same old...”

“I... miss you....”

“Hmm...”

“... How is.... he?”

“Still not responding... but he will eat if it’s me who feed him...”

“You are his best friend after all...”

“.....”

“Angeal.... It’s not your fault...”

“... It is...”

“It’s not your fault.... Please... Angeal....”

“I should stay by his side....”

Sephiroth could hear the tremble in Angeal’s voice. He’s crying. “Ange.... please.... you need to be strong...This could happen to anyone, that’s why--”

“He.... he was raped.... over and over again... not just..." A long pause and a sniff. "They... they put something else...there, bottle, branch, scissors......”

“Oh gods... But he’s safe now Angeal...”

“...They injected high lethal drug inside him.... Seph, the doctor said he’s lucky he has mako inside him that he’s still alive... Gaia.... Is he lucky though?”

“I... I’m so sorry-” Sephiroth closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine a human can be so cruel to do something like that to anybody.

There’s a long silent from the other side. Sephiroth could only hear Angeal’s short and tense breathing, as if he would break if he just breath a bit louder. Looking at the time, Sephiroth realized that it’s already quite late. Sighing, he called out softly to his lover. “Ange... I have to go. It’s already midnight here. I’ll call you again tomorrow.”

“Never mind, please don’t call me anymore.”

“Eh?” Sephiroth’s body tense immediately. He must have heard it wrong. “What did you—“

“Please, stop waiting for me.” After another long pause, Angeal continued again. “Sephiroth, you must have your own life too. I’m sorry, I should have said this earlier.”

Even on the phone, Sephiroth could picture perfectly Angeal’s stern expression. The expression he would have when he’s heavily stressed, which was rare.

“I will not leave his side anymore. I swear to him...”

Sephiroth let out a choke. “What do you mean? You can’t keep staying by his side Angeal... I--”

“.... I’m sorry....”

“Angeal... Please, we can investigate this together...“

“Let’s break up...”

“Angeal!”

“I’m sorry.... I need to go back to him...” Angeal hung up and Sephiroth heard that dreaded long beep.

“Angeal!! What about me? I need you too....” Sephiroth said to no one, he slide down the floor as his legs has lost their strength and he can’t keep himself upright. He closed a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his cry, while his tears streamed down.

He already knew from the beginning, that things would turn this way someday. As long as Genesis is around he would never be with Angeal fully. Then again, Sephiroth couldn't imagine that Angeal would trample on his feelings like this. Even so, he couldn’t feel hate, towards his two only friends. He sat down there on the phone booth, hugging his knees close to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Days gone by. Spring, summer, autumn passed by quickly. Even winter was coming to its end. _If only time would wash away that which has gone wrong_ , Sephiroth thought. By the time Sephiroth realized it, two year has past. Sephiroth was in his second month as the Liutenant General and both Angeal and Genesis has been promoted as SOLDIER First Class.

With his new position, he arranged so that all news about his friends would be reported to him, without them knowing. From the nurse who heard the news from another nurse, one of the group of SOLDIER who likes gardening, the postmen, it's endless.

From them, Sephiroth knew that Genesis came to his senses after months of withdrawal. It was really because Angeal was there everyday, talking to him. At first, no male could come close to him without a danger of getting killed or burned by Genesis himself. His mind keep bringing him back to that dreaded day. Not to mention the type of drug they injected at the end of the torture was so strong Genesis experienced a painful withdrawal even though it was only one single time.

Angeal accompanied Genesis to all his rehabilitation session, both for the drugs and trauma. Genesis was never the same again after that day. He become easily startled and working in the SOLDIER environment where the majority of people in it were male didn’t make it easier for him. He kept having flashbacks, or sometimes a very vivid images of the incident.

Sometimes, Genesis will lose track of where he was and felt like he’s back at the warehouse. Once he was alone when he’s having a fit and the whole area nearly get burned to nothing. Since that time, Angeal increased their time together. Despite all that, Shinra always covered every incident and even promoted Genesis and Angeal as a First Class to kept their loyalty, much to their chagrin.

Sephiroth never met or even talk with the two of them though, not even on their initiation ceremony. Knowing that at least Genesis could fend himself now that he’s a First, Sephiroth aimed his focus on his private investigation: finding the culprit of Genesis’ incident. After the incident, the company just pushed off the investigation to the local officer and they didn’t even know where to start. While Sephiroth, with his informant, has gathered information from the villager and located the home from Hayato, the brother.

The house was originally his step mother’s house. When the mother remarried, he and his father lived there too. The neighbors never really talked to the introverted family before and it get worst as they could hear yelling and screaming every night.

At first, they just heard the mother screamed and begged for mercy. The neighbors tried to contact their mayor but no one did anything. The mother died not long after because of sickness and the yell changed to a younger voice. At that time, no one bothered to report to the police as it was war time. People tend to stick to their own problem at that kind of time.

But not Genesis.

After helping her, the girl went down the same road again and fell deeper. This time with no one to saved her from her unnatural death. And no one to help the brother cope with the incident. Finding no one to blame, Hayato blamed it on Genesis.

After all the inconvenience of finding some thugs, knowing Genesis schedule and kidnapping him, making sure that the warehouse was empty, the man vanished from the surface of the Planet. No ransom letter, no blackmail letter, the man was just... gone. The house was abandoned since then, leading to another piles of unanswered question. From where did he get the people to kidnapped Genesis; How did he knew about how to incapacitate a second class SOLDIER;  What did they injected him with;  Is he still alive?

Rubbing his eye, Sephiroth looked at his scribbles and couldn’t think of anything but felt that all the answers lead to the insurgent group that was still at large. As much as the case hit a dead end, he wanted to help ease Genesis’ trouble as much as he could. Even if just a little.

He also need to be able to get connected to Midgar’s informant. He could contact Verdot for any new Turk he could get befriend. Now that he started to rise up into a higher position, he wanted to be able to reconnect with Ifalna and Aeris. It has been ten years since the last time he met them. Even though the world has got cellphone and computer, it’s useless if he didn’t know how to contact them.

There’s no way he would just ask Hojo. No way in hell.  

Sighing, Sephiroth lean back to his swing chair and listen to the wind blowing outside. It was a big blizzard outside that get worsened and he expect that no sane people would lead an attack on that kind of weather.

The sound made him felt like he’ll be swallowed into the darkness if he stay there and do nothing. So he stood up and went outside to the backyard, behind their complex where there was a big natural hot spring.

He took off his uniform, folded it carefully so it would not wrinkle and quickly walk to the nearest pond. Sometimes, the only thing that could make him calm would be this place. It was originally an open-air bath, and he cast a barrier magic to surround the place like a dome so that they could use it anytime no matter what the weather is outside. The barrier was also strong enough not to let anything went inside. So they wouldn't need to keep their weapon with them when they take a bath.

Looking up, Sephiroth could see that the snow has piled up quite thickly on the top. Just to make sure it’s safe, he added another layer of barrier. His magic ability has risen up so that the barrier would be there unless Sephiroth will it to disappear. Sure that the place was safe, he stepped one foot in slowly and let the other leg followed. Slowly he immersed himself in all the way until his chin touched the hot water.

He looked up again at the barrier that was protecting him from the snow, watching it deflected the snow. The howling of the wind made him shiver even though he’s now fully submerged. Looking around, suddenly he felt so alone, the only sound he could hear was the whirling sound of the storm, his breath and the babble of the hot spring. He would stay another five minutes if he has company, but it was midnight and surely everyone was asleep. He started to reach his towel when he heard footstep from outside the barrier.

“Everyone! Look! A hot spring!”

_Who?_

“God! It’s so cold! Who arranged this freaking tour?”

_A girl?_

“Okay, okay, so that’s me, I already said I’m sorry guys, now come on, I’m freezing!”

Sephiroth tried to squint his eyes to look past the snow but it was so thick outside and suddenly, he felt a small shake as someone has ran into the barrier and hit himself. The collision was so hard it cause some snow to slide down and buried the boy under a pile of snow.

“Zack! You idiot!” Another teen rushed forward and another one showed up. They forgot about the barrier and hurriedly digging the snow to finally pulled out the fainted boy.

Sephiroth watched the whole ordeal with his body half out from the bath and mouth agape, his nakedness forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here, warm him up with this.” Sephiroth gave the two teenagers, one a tanned skin boy and another a skinny brown hair girl, another pile of blankets. After he’s snapped out of his amazement, Sephiroth quickly dried himself and dressed himself while going out of the fortress from the front gate. The barrier cannot be removed as the whole snow that has pile up would all fell down and it could destroy the whole hot spring and even cause an avalanche.

He has given permission for the three teenagers to come inside the army complex as he saw that all of them were not of Wutaian descendants. They are more likely came from a more tropical place, judging from their skin color and their accent.

“So, anyone can explain to me why you three are here, in a war zone hit by blizzard?” Sephiroth asked while sipping his own mug of coffee.

“I’m Tanner and this girl,” the boy looked at the girl, “...is Jessica. This idiot,” Tanner smacked the lying boy hard on the cheek, ”...is Zack. We are on our winter holiday—“

“Not that we have winter in our place. You can call me Jessie, by the way.” The girl interrupted Tanner and winked at Sephiroth.

“Exactly, and this _idiot_ here, had planned for us a skiing trip to Bone village. It’s safer and the winter is more milder albeit farther. But this _idiot_ here, messed up with the ticket.” Despite his jab, Tanner explained the situation while making sure that the _idiot,_ Zack, was comfortable and warm. His forehead was compressed with a damp towel as it was a bit swollen.

“And we all end up here without knowing about the weather.” Jessie continued after pulling one blanket over her shoulder. “We are lucky we weren’t chased by bear or wolves.”

“You guys are lucky you didn’t met the insurgent group!” Suddenly the door was kicked open by Biggs, causing the teenagers to flinched, his hands holding a tray full of hot chocolate drink. “Geez, you brats really don’t have a care in the world aren’cha? Just like my son at home... How old are you all actually? Where’s your parent?!” Biggs’s voice boomed inside Sephiroth’s already crammed room.

“We, we are fifteen!” Jesse said while covering her ears.

“Fifteen? Really Jess??” Even Tanner whipped his head to look at the obviously lying girl.

“Okay, fine... Tanner is fourteen, me and this boy here, are twelve.” Jessie admitted while pulling the blanket to cover her cheeks. Probably red from lying.

“He’s tall for someone who’s twelve. Here, have this you all.” Biggs distributed the mugs of chocolate to each teenager. “You will all fly back first thing in the morning tomorrow.”

“What? But we just arrive here, and –“ Tanner looked up and quickly object the idea.

“No can do, kids. This is war zone. Don’t wanna have any complain from any parents to us with all the accusation flying around, right, Sephiroth?” Biggs roared with a laugh that was equally as loud as the blizzard outside.

“Where are you kids from?” Sephiroth asked while his eyes fixed at the sleeping boy. He has to get this three kids out from here.

“Zack and I are from Gongaga. Jess originally from North Corel but her parent has moved to Gongaga.” Tanner said and pulled out his wallet from his soaked jacket. “This is our ticket if you don't believe us.”

Biggs pulled the ticket and nodded at Sephiroth.

“Gongaga? Isn’t that at the West Continent before the Canyon?” Sephiroth asked again and looked at the map hanging on the wall. It’s a small old town with a reactor. Sephiroth once toured past both village when he was moved to Midgar.

“That’s right. And with nothing but a smelly reactor. All the adults hate it.” Jessie bluntly added.

“Jess! Hush now. It’s the adult’s problem. Not us.” Tanner reminded her. She probably got into a lot of problem because of her mouth.

“You should keep it to yourself, girl. This is a sensitive topic around the world. You don’t want to be stamped as terrorist, do you now?” The teenagers flinched again this time as Wedge came in by pushing the door with his back. Like Biggs, his hands are full with a tray but it was full with steaming bowls and hard bread.

“Yay! Food! I’m starving!” Tanner immediately yelled while rushing to Wedge and help himself with a bowl of hot steaming soup.

“Enjoy it and go to sleep. We fly the moment this blizzard is over.” Wedge said while patting Jessie’s head.

“...mmmm.... Smell... yummy...” Another boyish voice emerged from the blanket. Everyone’s attention suddenly was directed at him.

“Zack? Are you awake?” Jessie quickly rushed beside Zack’s futon. She pressed her hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature.

“Food... yum yum.... snore.....” as soon as Zack said it, he fell asleep again.

“Well, he’s not having a fever. And his temperature seems to be normal now.” Tanner said while he dipped the bread into the soup to soften it. “Eat too, Jess.”

“I will, when he wake up.” Stubbornly Jesse said without looking at her friend.

Shrugging, Tanner went on and ate his ration.

Zack woke up the next day and the medic checked him thoroughly to see if he had any concussion. The boy was cheerful and already very active, so the medic released him after a short check-up. But the plan to returned them back was delayed as the blizzard has not abated.

Wasting their time inside the fort, Jessie learned about chemistry and computer from the nurses while the boys tried the army’s daily exercise. Despite their argument about the reactor, Jessie quickly get attached with Biggs and Wedge after they told her they have children back at Midgar. She promised that she will find them next time she travel.

What was more surprising was Zack. He’s really strong for a twelve year old. He could climb high, agile and have no fear to do anything. Wedge taught him how to use sword and Tanner learned about close combat and gun with Biggs. Instead of doing a sky trip, the kids enjoyed a week of army life. And never once did they complain.

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth was already inside the hot spring pool one day when the kids was brought in to have a short dip. It was the coldest night as far as Tanner could remember. With two gender in the fort, Sephiroth has ordered the builder to built a fence to separate the hot spring. It was nice as they could still chat and enjoy the hotspring without feeling awkward.

“How are you feeling Zack? Getting through that move I teach you?” Wedge said while wetting a towel. He then fold it and put it on top of his head.

“I’m still practising, uncle Wedge! It was awesome!” Zack said with a big grin. “Tanner, he taught me this move, watch!” Zack stood up, climb up the border of the pond and suddenly jumped down and landed with a big splash that sprayed everyone inside.

Coughing and laughing, Tanner wiped the water out of his eyes. Accidentally, his eyes stumbled at Sephiroth who did the same but not laughing. Tanner just realized that the young liutenant never really spoke or laugh out loud like Biggs and Wedge. But anything you asked him, he will answer as much as he could.

While Zack fool around with the other SOLDIERs, Tanner walked and sat near Sephiroth who was closing his eyes, probably enjoying the heat of the water. “Sir?”

Sephiroth opened one eyes and looked sideways at him. “What is it Tanner?”

“If I may ask, how old are you?”

“...about seventeen, I guess...”

“About?”

“I... don’t know my birthday.” Sephiroth closed his eyes and went back to brood.

“Ah, I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me...” Tanner said, blushing and bowing his head down.

“It’s okay. You don’t know.” Sephiroth said again, this time with a very faint smile. “That friend of yours, Zack, he still has family?”

“Er, yeah... His pop and mom.” Tanner answered truthfully. In front of them, Zack is trying to dive under but because of the heat, he couldn’t stay down more than ten seconds. “That idiot, he could injure himself.”

“Do you guys want to join the SOLDIER?”

Tanner looked at Sephiroth intently, apparently not expecting that kind of question. “I... I don’t think so... I still has my parents back there, and... we have a shop.” He shifted his eyes back at Zack. “He’s the only child, and Jessie, she... has this kind of obsession with ShinRa, I don’t think she would join.”

“I see.” Sephiroth sighed and went back to silence. Tanner just shrugged and sat back too.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I join the SOLDIER, sir?”

Sephiroth nearly spat his coffee out from his nose when he heard that sudden question. He quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth. “Zack?”

It was already four days since the blizzard hit the southern region. All inhibitions between the army and the kids has vanished like magic. All the SOLDIERs have this kind of distance to Sephiroth, but Zack, being the youngest just don’t care. Right now, Zack was practicing his squatting beside Sephiroth who's eating his breakfast.

“I will repeat again if you didn’t hear me the first time. Can I join the SOLDIER, sir?” Zack said again, his hands waving beside his body. 

“I thought you want to go home to your parent?” Sephiroth turned around and continued his morning ritual, which consist mostly of coffee and reports reading.

“It was so much better here then plowing the field and watering the crops.” Zack said with a pout.

“So your family are farmers?” 

“My dad plants crops and also the Mayor of the town. It was soooo boring there.”

“Then all the more, they need you to help them. They are not young anymore, are they?” Sephiroth said without looking at the boy. No need to encouraged him to join now. If the boy really wanted to join, he will do it no matter what his answer is.

“I know, but, you guys are here.” Zack said, he has stopped squatting.

_“Hey Angeal, do you think I can ask my captain to transfer me here?”_

_Angeal stopped whatever he’s reading. He asked, “Why? You don’t like your battalion?”_

_Sephiroth held his tongue, but then thought that there’s no harm in being honest with Angeal. “They’re great, but you guys are here,” he admitted softly._

Sephiroth winced his eyes and gulped all his coffee in one go. “You can not enroll here.”

Well, actually in special circumstances, it’s not a big problem. The army just need the consent of the cadet or the parent if said cadet was underage, but he’s not going to say that to the boy.

“What? But, all that practice?”

“That’s for the SOLDIER. Not the cadet.” Sephiroth stood up and walked to his filing cabinet while Zack followed him behind.

“So where must I go?” Zack persistently asked him again.

“Midgar.” It was far from the boy’s home. His parent would unlikely agree or allow him to go that far. Sephiroth walked out of the tent and again, the boy still followed him.

“Will you be there? To train us?” The twelve year old kept asking. Sephiroth could picture in his mind a tail wagging behind the boy.

“... Maybe.” Sighing, Sephiroth started to feel iritated. Where’s Biggs or Wedge? Where were his friends? The boy was just like a puppy, following him everywhere, seeking attention.

“If you’re not there, then what’s the point?” 

Sephiroth stood still, turned around and squat down until his eyes are level with Zack’s. “Listen, I’m not an instructor. Biggs and Wedge are. I’m the Liutenant General here, so I have a lot of job to do, not babysitting new cadets. Do you understand me?”

“Then let me be your right hand. Let me help you!” Zack put his hands on his hips, displaying his eagerness with a big smile and confidence eyes.

Seeing the boy’s eyes, finally Sephiroth admit that he was defeated by the boy’s persistence. Brushing the boy’s hair, Sephiroth stood up so that Zack couldn’t see the faint smile on his face.

“Then you have to grow up faster.”


End file.
